Mudblood Love
by cocoa-nutty
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Lily is chosen to attend Hogwarts, part of the Muggleborn & Pureblood integration project. But when she gets there, she's treated cruelly because she's muggle born. So, what happens when Lily falls in love with her enemy, James, a pureblood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Only the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. Some aspects of this story are based off of a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Pattillo Beals.

**A/N:** Finally.

**Summary:** Lily is chosen to attend Hogwarts, a chance in a lifetime. Lily joins three other Muggleborns on their adventure to Hogwarts, but they soon realize what the label "Muggleborn" really means. They are taunted, abused and are cruelly treated by all purebloods. In the midst of bloodcism, Lily somehow falls in love with the most popular boy in school, a pureblood wizard, James Potter. Yet, does James Potter, the coolest pureblood in Hogwarts who by far is the most watched individual in Hogwarts, fall for her?

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Class, as you all read from the Magic Weekly Gazette, the Ministry of Magic will be performing an integration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hopefully this will stop the bloodcist in our magical world." (A/N: Bloodcist, same as Racist, except with blood.) Everyone was quiet. "Luckily, Surrey Magical School is picked to let at least three students to join Hogwarts. As we all know, Hogwarts is one of the three greatest magic schools in the world. Only three of you will be chosen and move on to the interviews with the Minister himself. After that he will only choose one, only one of the three that would be most fit to go to Hogwarts."

The class was still silent.

A girl with red hair had green eyes twinkling at her thought of attending Hogwarts. She had a dazzling complexion, slender and was only 15 years old, a common Muggle-born witch attending a small magic school established in her local area.

"For those of you who wish to attend Hogwarts, you need to fill out applications and sign them. They are due tomorrow."

Lily gawked. What kind of last minute call was this?

Ms. Aki ignored Lily's shocked face. "The reason why this is _last minute _is because the principal felt that it would be best to lower our number of participants. If we do have a student chosen to attend Hogwarts, there is no doubt that the press will have a field day at our school. No less, we'll have protests and other large complications."

Lily shut her mouth and then crossed her arms in her seat. _'Figures,'_ Lily thought. _'The school doesn't want to risk any so called 'complications.' Then again, I don't blame him...with what the Ministry did and all...'_

For a red-blooded, Muggle-born witch whose life goal was to soak up as much information like a sponge, this wasn't a rare thought. Lily could feel her anger boil under the surface of her calm composure. It was amazing, really, the past 50 years there had been signs of Muggle-born witches and wizards. At first, the purebloods were outraged at the fact that Muggleborns witches and wizards existed. How could two Muggles ever produce a witch and wizard with the ability to cast magic? It was against natural law, as they put it. Soon, Muggleborns began to overpopulate the purebloods, which only deepened purebloods' hate for them. It was then that the Ministry of Magic took care of it and wove out small magic schools around neighborhood areas for the Muggleborns.

Apparently, the Ministry and the rest of the Wizarding world felt that Muggleborns were not fit enough to attend the greater magic schools.

In any case, the purebloods have been against the Muggleborns ever since, creating bloodcism, the discrimination against witches and wizards who have Muggle blood running through their veins. Back when they established the schools, the Minister also felt the same as the purebloods, thus with low class schools installed in countries. Now, with a new Minister, he has decided to stop bloodcism, even if the protests and the popular opinion would go against that. Well, at least he was trying to.

"That would be the bell," Ms. Aki said when a shrill ring could be heard through out the whole building. "You may go. Students who want to go to Hogwarts, please stay so I can hand you the forms."

"Imagine going to Hogwarts!" a student breathed as he passed by Lily, who was packing up her bags. She smiled at the statement. It would be an amazing experience, attending Hogwarts. As students filed out the classroom, Lily hung behind, and then walked over to Ms. Aki.

"Ah, Miss Evans, I knew you would be interested. Seems to me, you're the only one that is," Ms. Aki said as she shuffled through her desk for the application forms.

"Now, once you have filled this out, turn it in the front desk and they'll owl it to the Ministry of Magic. I believe after two weeks, you will be interviewed by the Minister himself. And then, the rest is up to fate." Ms. Aki smiled and handed her the papers in one large purple-bluish folder.

"Thank you, Ms. Aki!" Lily said, and took the folder, putting it into her bag and walking out of the classroom.

"Watch out for the _others!_" Ms. Aki called out, just as Lily let the door shut.

And there they were, just as she had expected them to be. The gangs of purebloods, who were always lurking in some kind of corner in the street, just so they could jump a few Muggleborns on the way home.

Lily scuffed her feet on the pavement and pondered whether or not to walk slowly and coolly, or to make a break for it. Lily eyed at the stone wall that was pretty far from where she was. She could get there easily, but she wasn't so sure about the purebloods. They were mostly wizards, her age, she believed, ones who didn't have enough wizard money to go into a better magic school. Grimly, she took a few steps, cautiously and looked behind her to check up on them.

One boy, who seemed of the Spanish descent, eyed her warily, and put his hands on his hips, and smirked, daring her to make a run for the wall.

Lily could feel her face turn hot red. She brandished her wand, even if she didn't know as much as the purebloods, it still made her feel safe. Even if underage magic was illegal.

"Okay, Lily, they're just like you, only, you know, with an ego the size of the universe. Breathe calmly, walk calmly and get to the door calmly," Lily said quietly to herself as she walked slowly.

Lily walked past them like she didn't even know they were there, shuffling her feet on the ground quickly to the stone wall on the other end, her exit and her salvation to the Muggle world.

A few feet away, her ears picked up multiple sets of footsteps marching towards her. Lily choked on her breath in alarm, now running to get to the end of the street.

"Go home, Mudblood!" A shout came from behind.

"MUDBLOOD!" A kid said, picking up some rocks.

"Go back to where you belong!"

Lily groaned, and her heart quickened its beat. How many times did her mom warn her not to stay late after school, even if it was only five minutes? How many times did her father tell her to always try to leave early, just in case anything like this might happen?

Why hadn't Lily just asked Ms. Aki to escort her to the door! But it was too late, she was already being chased and the stone wall seemed so far away.

"Mudblood! Mudblood! Mudblood!" They taunted, laughing hysterically as they grabbed rocks to throw at her.

Lily ducked and picked up her school bag to use as a shield. _'If only I could just use magic!'_ Lily thought.

"You don't belong in this world!"

"Go back to your filthy Muggle parents!"

Lily ran and took a sharp turn. The boys still followed her. _'Ahhh! I can't lose them!'_ Lily thought. She dragged her book bag and held it with two hands. She whipped around, anger striking her face,

"If you take another step, I swear to Merlin that I'll whack you with this!" she growled.

The boys smirked. It seemed that a couple of silly girls tagged along with them because instead of smirking, they were giggling.

"What makes you think that we can't just hex you?" The Spanish boy asked.

Lily's green eyes narrowed at him. "You should know, underage wizardry isn't allowed," Lily hissed, raising her bag a little higher.

The boy took a step closer. "You know, if I were you, I would watch out, because _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ might come after you. After Muggle-lovers, he's going to come after you _Mudbloods,_" he leered, his face nearly six inches from hers.

Lily's face was contorted with anger. She took the her bag and whacked his face with it and then turned around and sprinted for the wall, all the while taking out her wand and pointing at it as she heard the footsteps of the crowd come closer and closer.

"Even if you get out there, you Mudblood, we'll still be able to catch you!" the boy said, this time he took out a knife. Lily's eyes widened. _'Who in the hell will carry a knife if you're a wizard!'_ she thought crazily as she yelled out the spell to open the wall.

"WRENTH!"

Her stomach did a flip-flop as she neared the entryway that the wall opened up, revealing a small, quiet neighborhood. She ran as fast as she could, the entryway could only be open for so long. It was timed so that Muggles could only see it for a fraction of second and then look back, only to see it wasn't there.

Already she could see it closing up, the gray color of the wall began to swirl into a circle, as if it was a portal.

She looked behind her to see how far she was from the crowd. Even if the crowd had split up and was far behind, that boy…

"AH!" she shrieked as she saw the knife swipe only a few inches away from her face, causing her to trip and fall to the ground. Lily groaned and then got up, grabbing her book bag for another defense mode.

The boy made another swipe but Lily stepped back, her book bag so heavy it swung around her, causing her to lose a little balance. "Ahhh-hh!" She leaned forward to regain her composure, but she didn't have time. The knife swung at her again and she flung the bag over her face. There was a sound that made Lily know her book bag was torn. She opened her eyes and found that the knife made a huge tear in her book bag, and it also cut open slits in her fingers, already bleeding.

Lily swung her book back at him again, this time he was the one who stepped back. She looked up to see if the portal was shut already. It was almost there, just swirling smaller and smaller.

Lily lunged for it.

She plunged onto the ground, feeling the road scrape her back painfully as her book bag toppled beside her, its contents spilling out and scattered across the pavement. She looked up and saw the boy through the portal as it was closing up, he was yelling at her, something in Spanish, and he was holding the knife up, its blade coated with her blood and then as he screamed out, "MUDBLOOD!", the portal closed, muffling his yell.

Lily let out a breath of relief and sat there, panting. She hugged her knees together, but then winced as she did so. She looked down to find that her left knee had been cut. That boy managed to take a swipe at her knee as she lunged for the portal. Well, Lily now was sitting there with cuts on her hand, and a cut open jean leg with blood pouring profusely, staining her jeans. Lily soaked up the blood with her green t-shirt and wiped it away gently. She looked at her wound. It was deep. And not at all good.

Lily sighed again, looking around the block to see if there were any people who had seen her jump out of from nowhere and land like a maniac.

There was no one in sight. Breathing slowly, Lily collected all her scattered papers and books and stuffed it into her bag, even if it had a large tear. Instead of carrying it by the handle, she carried it in her arms.

'_I can't believe…that boy…managed to take…a swipe at me!'_ Lily thought angrily as she tried to get up. She crashed on to the floor again. _'DAMN!'_

She pushed herself up and then sort of hopped on her right foot, and lightly stepping on her left foot. "Okay…" she breathed. _'Mom and Dad are SO going to kill me!' s_he thought as she slowly and painfully walked toward her house.

When she finally reached there, she rested her head on the door, still hugging the books to her chest. She sighed, glad to make it home in one piece and opened the door. She dropped her books onto a nearby table as she entered the house and into the kitchen.

"Lily? Are you home?" A voice called out from upstairs.

'_Oh, damn! Mom's home! She can't see my cut!'_ Lily thought frantically as she rummaged through drawers to find the first aid kit.

"Lily?" Her mother called out again.

Lily let out a strained reply, "Yes, I'm home."

"Oh, good! I have something to show you!"

Thunder rumbled through Lily. _'Shit! She can't see me or else…or else…'_ Lily thought about how she was going to be taken out of magic school. The thought chilled her heart. Quickly, she began to slam some drawers, and opening them, trying to find-_Ah ha_!

"Lily, what are you doing?" Her mother called, she was already halfway down the stairs.

"Uh…nothing, I'm just looking for something!" Lily called, grabbing bandages and the first aid kit. She ran for the bathroom just as her mother took the last step.

She dropped all the contents on the floor and then slammed the bathroom door and locked it. She fell on top of the toilet seat, waiting for her mother's reply.

"Lily?"

"In the bathroom, Mom!" she called out. She leaned forward and started opening the first aid kit, treating her wounds.

"Oh, okay."

"Ugh," Lily groaned as she pealed her jeans off to clean up her knee wound. Lily applied some alcohol onto a cotton ball, knowing that she was probably going to scream in pain if she put it on her knee.

"Lily!"

Her mother's voice made her jump a few feet in the air. "JESUS CHRIST!"

"LILY!" Her mother cried scandalously.

'_Dammit, Mom!'_ Lily thought as she gritted her teeth and lightly tapped her wound with the cotton ball.

"Sorry!" she called out.

"Lily, what happened to your school bag?"

"Umm….it just got…torn I guess. I mean, I did carry a lot of books," Lily lied. "I'll have to get a new one."

"Alright, honey."

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She rolled her eyes and then grabbed the white bandage roll. She quietly wrapped her knee and cleaned up her hands. There wasn't much she could do to hide her wounds, but she did her best. After putting bandages on the angry red slits on her fingers, she cleaned up her area and stuffed the first aid kit in the drawers of the bathroom, so that her parents didn't suspect anything if they used it.

Then Lily flushed the toilet and turn the faucet on, letting both run for a while to fool her mother thinking she really was _using_ the bathroom.

Lily walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light and the faucet. She could see that her mom was bent low over the kitchen counter, scribbling some stuff down.

Lily sighed. _'That…was so…close.'_

She went upstairs to change her jeans and t-shirt. If her mom saw the blood stains all over, she would definitely freak. On the way up, she grabbed her school stuff and decided it was best to stay cooped up in her room until dinner, trying to minimize the time to spend with her family, in case they notice the limp in her walk.

Lily fumbled through her books until the purple folder with silver lettering tumbled in front of her. It opened up to the first page. Silver letters began to magically appear.

_It is wonderful, Ms. Evans that you have decided to apply for the Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. This folder will guide you through your application_

_form and will give you all the information you need_

_regarding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_This is a great opportunity and should not be missed. Hogwarts is indeed, _

_a wonderful school._

_I am looking forward to meeting you,_

_Ms. Lily Evans. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Minister_

"Cool…" Lily breathed.

'_Hmm…Let's see….What compels you the most to do well in?'_ Lily thought, her mouth holding a pencil by the end. She had one hand propped against her cheek and was lying flat on her stomach, her legs kicking in the air as she took out a scratch piece of paper and began to jot down ideas for the short answer question in the Hogwarts application.

'_Anything that interests me, of course!'_ Lily thought and rolled her eyes. That wouldn't be a suffice answer though.

Lily sighed and then flipped through the contents of the application forms. Something magically appeared at the tips of her fingers one the page she was currently working on.

_It would be best, Ms. Evans, that you should focus on Question number 3_

_Rather than flipping endlessly through this guide book. _

_It will tell you nothing of what you should write. _

_After all, it is not your brain. _

Lily rolled her eyes and groaned. She really wanted to write back to the book, it was really tempting to disfigure it too. Like doodling a tree on the edge or a snotty nosed witch or you know, knives or maybe even a little grafitti art. But that, Lily decided, would not be wise to put on the application form. She sighed again, tugging at her white t-shirt and blue boxcar shorts. She had peeled away from her bloody clothes and stuck them somewhere in her bathroom, so that her parents wouldn't see it.

Lily watched the words magically disappear and come back saying,

_Ms. Evans, it is highly advised that you begin your writing your short answer. _

_You only have about 20 minutes till dinner, 30 including your sister nagging you_

_And about 2 hours till your parents force you to sleep at 9:30. _

_It is in your best interest to start jotting ideas. _

Lily wanted to stab the book. Lily took her pencil out of her mouth and threw it down as hard as she could at the book.

_Abusing your guide book will get you nowhere, my dear._

Was all wizard forms like this? Lily thought. Because if it was, she really needed to own a lighter. If, that is, the book wasn't magically fire-proof.

"You know what," Lily began, obviously fed up with the comments the guide book was making, "I think I'll just wait my half and hour till my sister comes and bugs me to get to dinner and call me a homework freak. In fact, I will close this guide book and come back to work on it, even if I have to stay up late!" She said frustratingly. With that she began close the book, only to catch the silver lettering come up, protesting,

_If you shut me up, you won't be able to finish it in time!_

But it was too late. Lily already shut it, letting it slam. The book made a creaking and a thud sound, as if a door was slammed and the sound echoed in the halls.

'_What a way for the book to make a finale.'_ Lily thought, shaking her head. She flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling until her sister came barging into her room.

"Gee, Petunia. Have you ever heard of knocking?" Lily said as she sat up, glaring at her.

Petunia only rolled her eyes and said one word. "Freak."

"Same with you." Lily shot, even if it wasn't a good comeback. Lily lied back down on her bed. "What is it now?"

Petunia sniffled. "Mom and dad want you down for dinner." She eyed Lily for a second and then looked at the floor. It was peculiar; she had never seen a purple book with spooky silver lettering on it as one of Lily's magic textbooks.

"Hey what's that?" Petunia started, and walked towards the book.

Lily's eyes grew wide and then bolted out of her bed, her hand outstretched to snatch the Application book away.

"Hogwarts Applications…" Petunia read, her fingertips were just inches away from the cover.

Lily dived for it, falling out of her bed---

"**OH MY GOD**!"

Lily winced.

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends the first revision of the first chapter! God this is so frustrating. I absolutely hate what I wrote back in 8th grade. Review please, if you like. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the characters you don't recognize are mine. Some aspects of this story is based off of a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Pattillo Beals.

**A/N:** This is it.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Lily picked at her food with her fork nervously and cautiously as she heard her other family members scrape their forks constantly against their plates. Her dad made the loudest sound of all, and that clinking sound was soon becoming higher pitched and frequent, louder each time he clanged it. It was unbearable. It was like the sound of nails scratching the chalkboard to Lily, sending shivers down her spine. It was the only sound that uttered in the kitchen than the silence that had fallen onto the dinner table.

Silence that made Lily's years bleed.

Finally, her father put down his fork and knife, abruptly got up from the dinner table took a glass of water and began to chug it down.

'_This isn't good,_' Lily thought and carefully put down her fork on her napkin quietly and folded her hands on her lap. She stared at her mashed potatoes instead of looking at her family.

Her dad returned to his seat, beads of sweat shining on his forehead.

Lily glanced at her father. He wasn't looking at her; he was trying hard to focus on not getting angry and just eating his dinner like it was a normal day. Except it wasn't. There was always a catch wasn't there?

All because of Petunia. If Petunia hadn't gone into her room. If Petunia had only knocked. If only Petunia just left her alone. If only Petunia didn't open that Applications book.

Hell wouldn't have taken over.

Lily gave a mental sigh and then glanced over to her sister. Apparently, after her father's initial outburst, Petunia was on her best behavior. When her father had yelled at her, Petunia's face had lost all color and was stark white. Fear was the only description worthy of her face.

'_She hadn't expected it,'_ Lily thought, pulling at a stray piece of string already ripping from her jeans. She played with it, wrapping it around her finger till it hurt and then unwrapping it and wrapping it again. _'Her look was full of terror. She didn't expect Daddy to get so mad. She didn't know! She should have butted out of it in the first place! I wish I had hid the book under my bed, at least,'_ Lily thought. She gave another mental sigh and then rested her head on her hand and used the other to pick at her food again.

'_I still wish the silence would stop,'_ Lily thought bitterly. The silence at the table was overwhelming, save the constant clinking of the silverware and the occasional crunch of teeth chewing on food.

Lastly, Lily glanced at her mother. Her mother had a worried, yet calm face and was trying hard to keep herself from starting a conversation. Her mother was very surprised when Petunia came running down the stairs, clutching that purple book to her chest and flashing it about in front of her parent's eyes, yelling, "MUM! DAD! LOOK WHAT LILY'S GOT!"

And when Lily had ran down and tackled her to the living room floor, her arm outstretched to grab the book before her parents could see it, but had already flown into the air, its pages flipping, falling…

_So_

_Very_

_Slowly._

There was a loud thud, as if an anvil had dropped through the ceiling and crashed upon metal. The cover flipped open as the book's message appeared,

_It is my great pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_To inform you, that your daughter has decided to participate_

_In the Muggle Born and Pureblood Integration project, where exactly four Muggle born witches and wizards will be hand-picked by the Minister of Magic_

_To attend the greatest Magic School, _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_This book will give you all information regarding our project, the school and the application process. _

_Lily Christine Evans is indeed a wonderful and brilliant witch, who meets all qualifications of attending Hogwarts (so far, as she has not completed her application). It would be the _

_Minster's delight if you would sign the form on the last page. _

_If you have any questions, comments or concerns, _

_Please feel free to owl me through your daughter's school. _

_Sincerely, _

_The Minister of Magic _

And that's when all hell broke loose.

'_I hate this silence,_' she thought. She wanted to say something, say something that would at least keep the silence at bay, she wanted to do anything, to make any sound than the sound of silence; she wanted to scream. But Lily held herself back, just like her mother and father did. She couldn't do anything until her father said something.

She was practically waiting and dreading for her father to say something.

Finally, what seemed like eternity, her father slammed his fork and knife down and took his napkin to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He then glared hard at Lily. Lily tentatively lifted her head to look at her father, careful to keep her face expressionless. She waited for her father to speak.

"You know, Lily, when your mother did the laundry this evening, she found your pants had a hole in it. Please tell me that you have not, as what I suspect, been ambushed again," her father said in a low and quiet voice, but it was full of the menacing anger behind it all. "And, you might have forgotten to unwrap your fingers," he said pointedly.

Lily sucked in her breath at the question. _'Oh, God. Come on, Lily! Think of a lie! You know you always get holes in your pants, why should this be an exception?'_

"I fell."

Oh, what a pathetic lie.

"With blood."

Thunderstruck, Lily just kept quiet. "I, uh, well, I guess I bled when I fell." Her hand consciously rubbed where the pureblood had cut her.

"I see. Well, when I used the bathroom, and went to get some more toilet paper, I found the first aid kit hiding in the drawer. Is there anything you want to say to me, Lily?"

Lily's face was contorted with regret and fear. Her fork lingered over her mashed potatoes and her jade eyes were looking around the whole kitchen nervously.

"I...uhh...ummm...I..." she stuttered, stalling for time. She couldn't think straight. The shock of her father noticing disrupted the order in her brain. She couldn't even think up of a decent truth.

Lily's voice dropped to something like her normal volume to a low whisper as the truth completely poured out of her mouth, surrendering into the web her father had cleverly weaved. "Some purebloods got me."

Mr. Evans nodded his head, looking at Lily's bowed head intensely. He grabbed his plate and glass and walked to the sink. Rose and Petunia quickly got up and did the same, leaving Lily to stare at her food in shame.

"Lily, you leave me with no choice. You are not going to attend that school anymore. You know perfectly well that we can barely afford it and we have been scraping by for last four years."

"Three. I'm still 15," Lily put in. Not a wise comment. Lily winced at it.

"Well, it most certainly has been nearly four years!" Mark, her father, yelled angrily.

Lily sat their quiet, still looking at her plate.

"You are to start Petunia's school next year. There is no chance of you going to that school ever again, you are better off in this world than theirs. Your mother and I are going to find you a tutor for the rest of the school year."

Lily's fork dropped and clanged loudly onto her plate. A look of horror crossed over her already stricken face.

"But, I can't go! I can't! I don't want to go! Please, Dad, just let me stay in this school for at least till the year-ends! You can't pull me out now! I can't do this! I can't just sit in Petunia's school knowing that I'm missing something incredible in my life!" Lily got up from her seat, begging.

"You can't do this to me! I need to go to this school!" she begged, tears on the brink of falling.

Mark Evans looked down on his daughter with eyes set in hard stone. "No." His answer was firm. "You are not going. And if you could only stop hoping to go to that Hogwarts."

Lily's face fell at that statement. "NO! DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She cried. Her father ignored her comment and walked out the door of the kitchen. Lily grabbed on to his arm and jerked him back, tears now falling freely down her face.

"No! Dad, please I have to go. I have to go. Please let me go! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she begged, crying at the same time.

"No. That is my final answer. Now let go of me!" Mark cried, prying her grasp off of him and then charging upstairs into his room, where he was to be left undisturbed.

Lily sunk down to her knees on the floor, staring at the stairs her father had stomped on, rivers of tears pouring down her cheeks. "NOO!" She cried, curling up into a ball on the kitchen floor, her head buried in her knees. "You can't do this to me..." she whimpered.

Rose stomped into her bedroom furiously. How dare he put words into her mouth! "Mark," she said in an icy yet quiet tone. "You absolutely have no right to say that I am going to find a tutor for her! This decision was yours! NOT MINE."

Mark rubbed his forehead before looking up at his wife. "Look, it doesn't matter, Rose, there is no way out of this. If she keeps on going, she keeps on getting hurt. And that stupid thing she signed up for!" he said furiously.

"There is no way out in this world either!" Rose's voice ran shrilly in the room and echoed off the walls. "If Lily continues in the Wizarding world, she has at least a chance, even if her path will be full of discrimination. There is nothing we can do about it, we can't protect her from that anymore. We can afford her to be sent to her school, even if we are tight and it is much more less than the cost of tutoring her for a whole year on things she missed since 5th grade! She has no chance in this world ever!" She gasped for breath.

"We don't have the money to hire a tutor for her, and worse yet, Lily doesn't even want to learn in this world anymore. She has no chance, if she is going to stay in this world, she will have to stay inside and never, ever outside," she said coldly. "It is not a wise decision to pull her out from her school."

Mark looked down at his feet, sitting at the edge of his bed. "But that thing she signed up for..."

"That is a different story, as I had just said, it is not a wise decision to pull her out from her school!" Rose said piercingly.

Mark fell silent. "I'm going to bed," he said and walked into the bathroom, leaving Rose alone in the room.

* * *

"Lily, I am not sending you to school today. You will stay here and help me with the chores and errands I need to do today," Rose quietly said into Lily's ear. Lily fumbled her blanket and drew the covers over her head. She didn't want to hear that.

"Whatever," Lily whispered.

"You can sleep in," Rose said, hoping that it would cheer her up a bit.

"Fine," Lily whispered again.

Rose left her room and Lily opened her eyes, this time flinging the covers off of her and grabbing the purple book she had nicked when she was sentenced to go to sleep by her father. She flipped through the pages, hoping that the book would make some kind of response after all the ruckus that happened last night.

But the book gave no response. Clearly it was frightened by the anger of Mark Evans.

Lily sighed. She should at least finish…..No.

Lily wasn't going to be able to turn it in on time. If she didn't finish, nor did she actually get to school to turn it in, she would never….

But what would her parents say?

Say that she had turned her back on them?

Lily's fingers trembled as she carefully set the book down on her bed, its silver letters catching the sunlight and illuminating.

What was she going to do? What was she going to do?

Lily's breathing had turned ragged. "Okay, just breathe slowly, you'll get through this. Don't worry. Just finish it. School doesn't end till three, you have enough time to finish this, aim for 10 am." Lily said to herself, rubbing her temples and slowly lifting her pencil to finish the last question.

"Finally," Lily breathed, and shut the purple book. Now, all she needed was her parent's signature. Both of them. Lily looked at the book stunned now that she was reminded of it. How was she going to do that? Let alone even get it to the school?

She needed those signatures. Badly. And if she couldn't turn it in today, the due date the chance she would have at Hogwarts would disappear. So close yet so far.

"Think Lily, think! You might be able to get this in on time if you just think!" Lily kept saying to herself, rubbing her head with the palm of her hands. "When there's a will there's a way…" She whispered to herself over and over again.

"LILY!"

Lily jumped up about a mile off of her bed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and coming towards her room. She quickly shoved the purple book under her bed and flung the covers over herself and turned her back toward the door and pretended to be asleep.

"Lily, dear, you need to get up. It's already 10:30, and since you are not going to school today, you are going to help me with chores."

Lily let out an involuntarily groan.

"It won't be much. You'll just need to vacuum the floor, clean up the attic and sweep the garage. Now come on, if you don't finish----------"

Lily flung the covers off her bed and trudged towards the bathroom Petunia and she painstakingly shared.

"Alright, Mum," she said, grabbing her toothbrush and slamming the bathroom door.

Needless to say, Lily did exactly what she was told, silently thinking about how she was going to get her parent's signatures on that stupid purple book and get it to school on time before three.

Lily questioned herself over and over again in her head while cleaning. She wanted to go to Hogwarts badly. She wanted it so bad she would give her life and her family for it.

Lily absentmindly pushed the vacuum all around the living room, thinking about how she was going to get the application in. _'I can't mail it because it would take forever, I can't drive it there because I don't have my driver's license, I certainly can't go out of the house and drop it because Mum would catch me. I also can't turn it in because I have to get my dad's signature in it, not unless I can forge it, but I doubt it because it's a magic contract and it might have an Anti-Signature-Forgery Spell on it…Ack! Lily, stop! You're confusing yourself!'_ Lily's head was rambling on and on.

The vacuum machine made a strange, icky sound that indicated something was wrong.

"Lily! What are you doing?" her mother called out, who was dusting the foyer. She looked at Lily incredulously, who looked down at the vacuum and saw the impossible, that it was sucking up the corner of the pretty antique carpet on the floor her mother had gotten as a wedding present from Uncle Rod.

Lily gave her mom a sheepish look. "Sorry, Mum." She shut the vacuum cleaner off and yanked the carpet out.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Lily, why don't you take a break? Go watch TV or something. Dad will be picking us up to go out for lunch today. He'll be here at about one. I know, it's late, but you just ate a half and hour ago." Her mother returned in dusting the foyer.

Lily stiffened. She didn't want to go out to lunch with her dad. Not after last night. Why couldn't they just let her go? She shut the vacuum cleaner off and put it away. She was about to fall back onto the couch in the family living room with the remote in her hand when the phone rang. She flumped down on the floor instead. "UGHHHHHH!" Lily cried in frustration.

She reached for the phone and snatched it. "Hello?"

"Oh, Lily, you're at home. This is Ms. Aki. Are you alright? Are you sick or something?" Ms. Aki asked.

Lily had a perplexed look on her face. "Huh?"

"Oh, so, I can tell the principal that you're playing hooky?"

Lily blinked. "Uh. No. Sorry. I sort of…blanked out on you. Um. Could you give me a second?"

"Sure."

Lily covered the phone with her hand and proceeded to jump up and down. Ms. Aki had called! She could explain! She could try and turn it in somehow! She could-Wait. Ms. Aki probably can't do much about the signatures. Lily sank onto the couch and returned to the phone.

"Okay, back. Um, I'm fine, Ms. Aki."

"Oh, so, may I ask why you are not at school today?"

"Err, well, it's mostly because of what happened last night…." Lily trailed off.

"Your father found out about your application and forbid you to ever return to the magic realm and thus hired a tutor for you?" Ms. Aki offered.

"Whoa."

Lily could feel Ms. Aki grin over the line. "Your father and I have met remember? Orientation and Information night?"

All the color drained from Lily's face. How could she forget? Her dad was practically yelling at the top of his lungs when he went to theOrientation and Information night,when he found out details of what Lily really was. A Muggle-born. Or the bloodcist term for it, Mudblood. Not only that, but he also learned what kind of danger Lily was in. Talk about getting a father angry.

"Erm. Well." Lily let out a sigh. "I should have known."

"Its ok, I understand. So I suppose both your mother and father haven't signed the form yet and since you are not here, you cannot turn in the application?"

"Don't remind me," Lily painfully replied.

"Um. Well, if you do ever get the application signed Lily, and since you are the only student who actually has asked for the application you'll be able to owl it right away to the Ministry."

"What? I can't do that! I don't have an owl!"

"Yes, you can," Ms. Aki said. "Since you're the only one applying, the Ministry of Magic had originally sent an owl to deliver the applications straight away. Unfortunately, since you are currently under house arrest by your guardians, the owl has moved to perch in your backyard."

Lily was truly stunned.

"I just thought you should know. But you didn't hear it from me," Ms. Aki said. "Well, good luck, Lily."

The phone clicked and all Lily heard was the monotonous dial tone. She dropped the phone and leaped from the couch, pulling the shades up from the windows and literally smashed her face against the window to look for the owl in her backyard.

Sure enough a nice, handsome brown owl was perched on a tree branch, hidden among the fall brown leaves. It fixed its glowing yellow eyes at her. It gave a hoot and then ruffled its feathers, the eyes looking away from her now.

Lily let down the shades. This was pure luck.

* * *

**A/N:** This was cut short because I couldn't figure out how I was going to get Lily's dad to sign the form in the lunch scene. Any suggestions are welcome and are SERIOUSLY NEEDED. So it would help if you would either e-mail me or leave a comment. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Only the characters that you don't recognize belong to me. Some aspects of this story are based off of a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Pattillo Beals.

**A/N:** Chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Lily breathed slowly. Very, very slowly. _'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.'_ Lily thought to herself, letting her mind only focus on breathing.

The familiar clang of silverware was in the air again. They were at the restaurant. And it was a nice, sit-down, annoying-white-napkin-on-your-lap-that-keeps-falling-off restaurant.

Lily looked down nervously on her menu, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. It was warm inside, and the jean jacket over her green-T didn't help. Or maybe her nervousness was making her hot. Her jean jacket actually wasn't that thick.

Lily looked nervously at her dad, who had the menu right in front of his face, as if he didn't even want to see her face.

Her mother had taken the seat next to her father, as a precaution in case her father lunged at her again like last night. But it left Lily facing her father, right…in the face.

Well, at least the menu was blocking their eye contact. Lily let out a silent sigh, flipping through the menu as if she was busy looking to avoid the "silent" conversation. She already knew what to pick.

Pretty soon the waiter came and took their orders, quietly. _'This is going to be a long lunch,'_ Lily thought, slouching in her chair as the waiter left with their orders. _'Well, now that we're waiting for the food, I should talk to Dad about Hogwarts…Erm…But how do I do that?'_

An idea popped into her head. _'I could get Dad drunk! With wine! This place must have wine!'_ Lily thought. _'But I can't order wine!'_

This was frustrating.

Lily sunk further into her chair as her father and mother started a conversation about friends and work. That's all they seem to talk about these days.

Lily looked around the restaurant, staring at pictures, watching people talk, cramming their mouths with food, and watching the waiters carry in and out dishes. She leaned her face on her hand as her eyes began observing people outside the window. Occasionally it would contain some really cute guys.

She saw a figure pass by, dressed warmly in a black wool coat, but when he passed out of her sight, she nearly knocked her glass of water over the side of the table with her elbow. She sat up quickly, eyes widening with complete shock at what she saw.

That owl was perched on the lamp post near the restaurant door. It ruffled its feathers at her and cocked its head as if questioning whether or not she has her application ready to send.

"Lily, what's wrong?" her dad's gruff voice asked. Lily jumped again, this time really knocking her glass over.

Lily winced when the glass shattered on the wood floor. She looked at her dad, with fear and muttered, "Sorry." She turned a beet red at all the other customers staring at her.

She bent down with the white napkin and tried to at least soak up all the water on the floor but soon enough, the waiters came and mopped it all up, brushing up the glass bits and quickly refilled another glass for her.

"Thank you," she said when the waiter set it down.

'_Breathe, Lily, breathe. Just breathe,'_ Lily thought, cooling herself down by immediately taking a drink of her water.

Setting her glass down, Lily felt a little better, but still felt nervous. She breathed slowly as her parents continued talking. Lily tried to open her mouth during the breaks or when the conversation seemed like it was going to end, but her parents kept on talking, on and on as if she wasn't there. _'Okay, Lily, you are going to cut off their conversation,'_ Lily thought anxiously, as she checked to see if the owl was still there. _'Okay, you are going to do it now. You are going to say, Mum, Dad and yadda yadda yadda. On the count of 3, you are going to call them, 1...2………………3!'_

Lily opened her mouth but then quickly clamped it with her hand. Her outburst had been still-born! She could still feel it there, lingering in the back of her mouth, caressing her tongue, it was almost out!

She let her hand go down quietly and swallowed, her throat hurting. But the feeling didn't go away, it loitered, like foggy wisps flying around in her mouth. It made her tongue itch to talk.

Lily tried again. _'1…………………2…………………..3!'_

**Mu---!"**

"And we have the Cajun Rib-Eye Steak?" The waiter said, holding up a tray of their dishes, steaming hot.

Mark made a gesture. "That would be mine!"

"Annnnnd the Fettucini with chicken and sun-dried tomatoes."

"Right here," her mother said.

"And last but not least, the classic Club sandwich." The waiter set down Lily's plate.

Both her parents had already given their prayers and started eating. Lily could hear the same old silverware clang.

'_It's going to have to wait after lunch,'_ Lily thought. She nudged her sandwich, having her lost her appetite because she was annoyed that she was about to make a breakthrough. She checked through the window. The owl was gone!

Lily swallowed, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again for the thousandth time during lunch. She tried to concentrate on chewing. She was almost finished with her sandwich. Apparently she hadn't lost her appetite. Or it was probably because she felt depressed now that she wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts anymore. That chance was gone, poof, vamooshed forever. It was gone. And that thought thundered through Lily and ricocheted till the tears almost nearly fell in front of her parents, who were still talking.

Finally, Lily painfully swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, rubbing her fingers she drank the whole glass of water and rubbed her eyes as if she was tired. She pretended to yawn again, stretching her arms a bit. Her parents were still talking, how long was it going to be till they noticed her?

Lily slumped in her chair, anxious to get over with the lunch and run up to her room to really cry. Lily checked the owl, but it still wasn't there. Lily then glanced at her parents, her face scrunched up in pain at what had happened and what she was about to do.

'_Lily, you have to do this, if you don't do this, you'll never get the chance again! You'll regret it! The owl is already gone, you might still be able to make it to school and turn it in! JUST SAY IT! JUST DO IT!'_ Lily thought, trying to rouse herself up, push herself to talk to her parents.

Lily held her breath. _'On the count of 3….'_

Lily breathed, this time really nervous. She felt her shoulders tremble, her lips quiver as she slowly whispered the numbers to herself. She already felt her fingers shaking from tensing them up, she balled them into fists to stop the trembling, but it only made it worse. She could feel her tears already leaking and she could hear her heart beating like a drum banging right in her ear. Her mind was racing a thousand miles faster, and some part of her was yelling at her to stop. _Stop!_ It cried. _'You'll only make things worse! Think about your parents, they'll miss you! They're trying to do the best thing for you! They don't want you to get hurt! They are your family! Your parents! What will you do without them!_ _Stop! Don't say it! Don't count! Don't say 3!'_

But it was too late, for Lily had already whispered the numbers fatally…

'_One…'_

'_Two…'_

'_Three…'_

"**_Mum! Dad!"_ **

Lily shut her mouth the instant she finished her outburst. Her mother and father looked a little perplexed and stared at her for a split second as if she was crazy. Her outburst was loud, loud enough to earn a few stares and murmurs from other customers at nearby tables.

Lily felt her face turn scarlet and her back burn with little holes from the eyes that were boring into her, especially from her parents.

"Er…Yes, Lily?" her mother started. "What is it that you want?"

"What's wrong? You look like you're crying," her father put in.

Lily quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Mum, Dad," she said, as the other tables began chattering. "I need to talk to you about the Hogwarts Application."

The pen her father was holding to sign the check fell, hitting the table with a dull _thump_ sound.

"Don't talk about this now. Not here," her father groaned, rubbing his temples. Rose looked frightened.

"Please Dad, you need to hear me out. This is my life. I'm already 16 and I'm a…" She lowered her voice, "a witch."

"And you, as a Muggle parent, don't know what is best for me in the Wizarding world. Dad, Hogwarts is the best magic school out there. If I don't go, I'll nearly shoot myself because I missed the chance! This is a great opportunity! I don't care about all the purebloods. I don't care about how they're going to treat me, as long as I can learn. That's all I care about. Dad, I want to _be in it_!"

Lily panted, it was almost off her chest.

"Lils--"

"No, I'm not finished yet," she said. "I know that you care about me and all, but please respect my decision. If you look at the application, I have already signed it. I can't go back, and I won't. I can take care of myself, and joining the Project, the Muggleborn and Pureblood Integration Project, will revolutionize the Wizarding World. It will be a breakthrough, and not only will my name appear in the history textbooks, but I will make a change. This is what everything is about, making a change. I want to be that change. And I want to go. And I'm begging you to sign. You already read some of it, it even said they would protect me," Lily said, pleadingly.

Mark grew angry. "And what about that guy? That guy, what's his name? Lord…Lord Volding, Voldmey, Voldly, Volley….Vol..vol…" Her dad struggled with the name.

Lily winced but filled in for him. "Voldemort."

"Yes, him. He's a powerful dark wizard. And he hates people like you. And he wants to _kill you_. How do you like that? Do you want to die!" Mark shouted, his fist banging on the table, the glasses, plates, silverware jumping.

Lily felt her tears running down her cheeks profusely now. "But I'll be protected! They'll have Aurors! I'll be in Hogwarts, with Professor Dumbledore, who is a supporter of the project! As long as the famous Professor Dumbledore is there, Lord Voldemort won't touch Hogwarts! Dad, you know Professor Dumbledore. He's the one who founded all the magic schools placed in England! All the ones for the Muggleborns! And he's one of the most powerful wizards ever! Voldemort won't even touch him!"Lily yelled, now standing up from her chair, her hands gripping the corners of the table hard.

People were staring at her. She could feel it, but she didn't care. Now at a crucial time like this. She could feel the heat of her air coming out of her mouth as she panted harder and harder each time.

Mark tried to cover his face. "Lily, this is a public restaurant."

"I don't care, Dad," Lily said. It came out colder than what she had wanted.

"My chance is nearly gone. If you don't sign it, then I will runaway to Hogwarts. I swear to god I will. I'll get on the train, I'll even walk if I have to!" Lily cried. "The owl is gone! I don't know if it will come back! I can't miss this chance!"

Rose patted Lily's arm, trying to get her to relax. "Lily, hon, you know we can't do that. We don't know everything yet."

"You can read the application! It's here, in my purse! You can read it! It says everything in there! Everything you need to know! _You have to sign it!"_ she said, taking out the purple book and slamming it in the center of the table. There it glowed, the silver letters glowing eerily against the lights.

"I won't sign it. If it is a deal you can't go back on, especially if it's this serious, I won't sign it," Mark said gruffly as he filled the check out.

"Please, Dad," Lily said, her voice hoarse now. She could feel her throat burning in pain from yelling so much. "You have to sign it. Look," she flipped through the pages where the signatures were. "I haven't signed it with my wand. I only signed it with a pencil. A Wizarding contract isn't valid until it's signed with a wand. You can go back. You can even go talk to the Minister himself, even request Dumbledore if you have to! I'm serious, look, you can send him an owl. It even says here that if I don't sign at least to go to an interview with the Minister and attend all information nights before I sign with my wand, you can go back on the deal. But please Dad, please just sign the part for the interview."

She pointed to her signature, which was, indeed, in pencil. She then shoved the book to her parents. "Please sign," she whispered. "At least sign for the interview. And if you still don't like it…"

Her parents looked wary.

"Please…"

'_Oh my, God. Please just sign! Please just sign! And I hope that when the final contract comes, you'll actually sign. Please, Mum! Please, Dad!'_ Lily thought.

Mark put down the pen and sighed. "I first want to read it. We need to go home to do this." He got up and put on his coat, putting the purple application book in his briefcase. He gave the tip and beckoned to go. Rose immediately got up and Lily stumbled along after them, sniffing all the way home.

They couldn't read the purple book just yet. Mark really had to go back to work and Rose needed to do some finishing chores and pick up Petunia from school.

Lily wanted to go up to bed and take a nap, or maybe just cry and worry about whether or not the owl would come back. For the rest of the day till her father came home, Lily was snuggled warmly in her bed, wishing the owl would come back.

* * *

SLAM! 

Lily's eyelids flung open.

"Mum! Can I please go to this party? I mean there's this really cool guy there that I like…"

"You cannot go, Petunia. It is a school night. And most of all, we have a family issue to attend to."

Lily let out a half yawn and half groan. She whacked herself on the head sleepily, prepared for the worst.

Petunia was back.

Lily could hear her whine all the way from the garage to inside the house and up the stairs.

"What is it now?" she complained. "Is it about Lily again?"

"Yes it is. Lily and that…school of hers."

"Oh, you mean Hogwash? God, I can't believe that she wants to go there! Or wait, as long as it's a boarding school, then its fine. I won't have to see her face again!"

Lily rolled her eyes. _'Like I want to see your face! Ms. Horse-neck…'_

"Petunia, I need you to help me cook. You can do homework later," her mom called.

She heard Petunia mutter on the other side of the hallway, where her room was. "Like I was going to do any."

"PETUNIA!"

"I'm coming!"

Lily heard her sister trudge down the stairs and groan at the same time. She probably really wanted to go to the party and wanted time to fix up her outfit and then some how, sneak past all of them.

Lily couldn't see why Petunia needed to attend to their "Hogwash" issue. It wasn't really about her anyways. She was the one who started everything.

Mark slumped into a chair on the dining table, smacking the purple book down in front of him and opened to the first page. Rose scooted her chair forward to read with her husband. Lily quietly sat down at the opposite end of the table, her fingers trembling already as she watched both of her parents' expressions as they read through the first page.

It was going to be agonizingly long. Just like lunch.

Lily sat, waiting. Waiting for her mother and father to say anything, even ask a question. But whatever it was, Lily knew she had to answer them as best as she could, with the most positive answers as possible, even if she knew that the issue with Lord Voldemort would be a big con in going to Hogwarts. What if she was attacked on the way?

Lily swallowed. She didn't want to think about it. She was taking a big risk. She was probably going to be killed from all the anger of purebloods. What about what they could do during field trips? Or in meals, or in corridors? They could make her life a living hell. They knew more magic than she did. They knew the ups and downs of the Wizarding world, the latest fashion, the latest curse, jinx, spell….magazines, hair-style, broomsticks, flying techniques…..

The list went on. Lily finally felt a pit growing in her stomach, wider and wider as her head thought up of more and more ways the purebloods could torture her…

Suddenly, she didn't feel like going anymore. She probably couldn't face it. All the protestors, the Aurors, guards, the yelling, screaming, kicking, arm-flinging---

**RING!**

This time, both her parents jumped. They looked at Lily expectantly, who felt quite nervous already. "Erm…I'll go get it," Lily said and shot out of her seat and grabbed the phone in the kitchen. "You guys keep on reading."

Lily was about the pick up the phone when Petunia came jumping down the stairs screaming her head off.

"ITS MINE! ITS MINE! IT MUST BE MINE! RINA MUST BE CALLING ME ABOUT THE PARTY! OR MAYBE HER BROTHER! VERNON!"

Lily nearly puked at the name 'Vernon'. She almost felt sorry for the guy. Who would name their son, Vernon? It was absolutely disgusting. _'And the guy is probably just as ugly as his name,'_ Lily thought, rolling her eyes as she picked up the phone.

Petunia snatched it away from her. "Hello?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at what Petunia was wearing. It was in a middle of an "experiment", she had on an electric blue tank top with some white late at the bottom and top. She also had on a really, skimpy looking black skirt, with a large belt. Really big hoop earrings and tight black leggings underneath her skirt and high red heels.

'_She must be going to an 80's party…'_ Lily groaned at her sister's taste in clothes.

Lily folded her arms, and leaned against the wall. She had nothing better to do anyways, so she just watched her sister pause for a second.

Lily closed her eyes. But then she heard Petunia give a disheartening "OH."

Petunia shoved the phone into Lily's hands and said, "It's for you." And ran back upstairs, probably whipping up another horrendous outfit from her closet.

"Hello?"

"Where were you today? Are you sick or something?"

"Oh, hi, Riki. Er, to be honest, my parents got in a fight about Hogwarts. You know, I'm applying and all," Lily said trying to sound casual. Riki was her friend from her school, a very, very crazy witch.

"So?"

"Soooo….they Err, grounded me from going to school. They want me to go to…." Lily choked. "A Muggle school."

Riki let out a scandalous croon. "NOOOoooooooooooo!"

"Yeah."

"They can't do that to you!"

"Yeah."

"Well, did you sign the contract with your wand so that you can't go back on it and that they have to go with it anyhow?"

"Err…No. I haven't thought about it that way. Well, I kind of just was thinking about it, but…" Lily checked to see if her parents were still reading and if they were in earshot. She took the cordless phone out from the kitchen and snuck quietly living room and switched on the TV, pretending to watch it.

"Um, well maybe it isn't a good thing to go."

Riki let out another incredulous croon. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because! I mean, come on, think about it Lily! You're missing a chance of a lifetime! You have a chance, a shot at going to Hogwarts! With the Ministry of Magic! That means they can protect you and prosecute any pureblood that harms you! I mean come on, its like a win-win situation! You go, get protected and learn way cooler stuff than here!"

"Yeah, at the cost of my physical and mental safety!"

"Oh, but the experience, the classrooms, the uniforms, the spells, the castle, the grounds….the _magic_, it's what Hogwarts is all about!"

Lily stiffened.

"And you would go down in history! Your name would be printed in all of Wizarding magazines, newspapers and textbooks! You would be infamous! And you would be making a _change!_"

Lily felt caught in a web. She couldn't say anything. She wasn't so sure in going anymore.

Sensing her doubt, Riki continued, "Lily, if you don't go now, you know what's going to happen afterwards?"

"What?" Lily whispered.

"Okay, think about it. Suppose you don't go to Hogwarts. Suppose, you never went. Then what would happen?"

"I don't know."

"You would stay here, either in a Muggle school, doing something horrendous, like math! And chemistry! And you would have a hard time getting into college, you would have to explain why you didn't finish off all your credits and you're already too late and all, and on top of that, you would have a boring life." Riki paused for a breath.

"Oh, but if you still go to our school, the magic school, you would learn all sorts of neat stuff to do, but _what kind of job afterwards would you get?_ I mean, the Ministry of Magic is trying to increase the amount of job openings for Muggleborns, but how long do you think that will take? If you go to Hogwarts, not only would they protect you and you get to learn, but you might also be able to become a Healer!"

Lily remained quiet.

"Isn't that what you have always wanted? To be a Healer? You were always interested in that kind of stuff. You were always interested in how wizards and witches fix people up."

"Yeah," Lily whispered.

"Lily, if you don't go, you're going to grow up and shoot yourself. Because you knew you had the chance, the opportunity and you didn't take it. You're going to see someone else's name in the papers."

"Ok, I'll think about it. Look, I really have to go," Lily whispered. Without warning, she hung up.

Lily trudged back into the kitchen and put the phone back into its receiver.

"Lils!" her mother called. "What was that?"

"Riki!" Lily called.

"Okay, well Lils, we need to talk! Come to the dining room, please!"

Lily swore that the butterflies seemed to multiply in her stomach with each step she took into the dining room. Lily plopped into her chair, ready for the worst.

"Lily, are you sure, that you want to go? You will be risking your life. It seem here that you will be protected with Au-auroror-aurars?" Her father started.

"Aurors," Lily said.

"Er, yes, Aurors. Professor Dumbledore, I know, will be there also. You will be accompanied with three other Muggleborns. Lily, do you know what dangers lie ahead of you? Lord Voldemeort and everything else….Its a bad time."

Lily sat quietly. "I'll be protected. I promise I won't be in so much trouble. Look, the Ministry is going to be protecting me. I'll be at Hogwarts at all times. Nothing can penetrate Hogwarts. On top of that, I won't be in any Wizarding communities homes and stuff, where attacks are most likely to happen. Hogwarts is the safest place to be now."

"Yes, yes. Well, I suppose if it gets worse they could always take you back. After all, they are concerned for your safety," Rose said.

"Should we trust these people?" Rose asked.

"If Dumbledore is in it, then I believe yes," Lily replied. "It would be a lot safer than….where I go now."

"Yes, that's true."

"But Lily, we won't see you…for such a long time."

"There's Christmas breaks! I'll come home! I swear!" Lily cried, gripping the edge of her seat till her knuckles turned white.

"Alright, I'll sign. But for only the interview. I want to make sure that my daughter is protected," Rose said. "And if we don't like it, we can always go back. Just as long as we don't sign the last page."

Lily nodded. She looked at her dad. He still looked doubtful.

"I don't know about this, Lily."

Lily swallowed. "Please, Dad. Just do it for the interview."

Mark's pen paused. He sighed and closed his eyes, horrified at what he was about to do. Their protection plan seemed flawless, and he knew that if anything happened, they would take Lily home right away. Professor Dumbledore would be there.

The tip of the pen hit the parchment as he signed it.

The page sparkled for a bit, and the signatures glowed, setting it in the paper for good.

Lily let out a breath.

It was done.

A/N: I kind of rushed it in the end. At least its done.


	4. Attention!

**ATTENTION:**

**Please don't go away yet! Don't move to the next chapter! You need to read what is happening first, or else you will be terribly confused by this story and think it is the suckiest one yet. **

This story is currently under reconstruction.

As you can see, the first two chapters are totally disconnected with the other 6 chapters. Why?

Because lately I have been finding my 6th grade writing to be absolutely HORRIBLE.

It needs to be fixed.

For those of you who never look onto my profile and find information through THAT way (which is so much better because I put in all the details on there…er at least now I do)

So, if you haven't noticed, the only chapters that have been REPLACED are Chapters 1 and 2.

Let me repeat:

CHAPTERS 1 and 2 are the only ones that have been REPLACED.

Please, please, please, do not read any further than chapter 2, because then you would just be confused.

Really, really confused.

Why shouldn't I take the other chapters down? Mostly because I don't know if I take the chapters down, it will take away the reviews.

So, this is just a little warning to you guys that, the other chapters…

Are not so good.

So don't read. Please!

Since the system doesn't necessarily "update" a story when it replaces a chapter, please just refer to my profile to see if any updates have been made.

Also, I have this contest thing going on and I desperately need your help. If you want, you can look on my profile, it has all kinds of information on it. But I'll repeat it here:

Since I am currently running out of ideas (seriously) for both my stories about what happens next, please e-mail me any suggestions, ideas or twists. I would greatly appreciate it. If your idea/suggestion appeals to me, and I decide to use it in my upcoming chapters, you will receive the next chapter in your inbox, **before it is posted. (which means in other words, that if you submitted suggestions for Mudblood Love, you would get the updated version of chapter 3 in your inbox, before it is posted. Same goes with my other story, except its not any replacement.)**

The current problems I have:

**Mudblood Love:** If you read my note at the end of Chapter 2, you can see that I have no ideas how to get Lily's dad to sign the application. Please e-mail me for any suggestions.

**And the Marauder Stole the Lily:** Any ideas for chapter 3 are totally welcome!

**Due Date:** Since I have always seemed to lack any sort of reader interaction, this contest will be running probably almost forever, depending on the amount of e-mails I get in my inbox. So, I guess you're welcome to submit anytime you want, but I would greatly appreciate it if you sent it to me earlier. The earlier you send it to me, the earlier I can sent out the next chapters.

**Limit:** I do NOT want a thousand e-mails in my inbox. Please limit ALL your ideas and suggestions to ONE e-mail. If you need to have 5 separate e-mails, then you may have 5, no more than that. I repeat, no more than 5 e-mails for each participant.

**Finally:** Please title the subject line: Contest,or else I will delete your e-mail.

**Enjoy.**

PLEASE DO NOT READ PAST CHAPTER 2!

IF YOU WANT TO SEE IF THIS STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED, PLEASE REFER TO MY PROFILE! JUST CLICK MY PEN-NAME ON THE TOP!

cocoa-nutty


	5. Do not read Under construction

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters except for the ones that you don't recognize. Some aspects of this story is based off of a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Pattillo Beals.

A/N: I added a bit more on Petunia's part, if anybody remembers her. Lots of old stuff is in here, I just reworded everything to make it sound better. The real twist won't come up in the later chapters when Lily really gets beaten up at Hogwarts. I would also appreciate feedback on how I'm doing and it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 5:

It was only two days till she would leave for the train and Lily was already furiously packing her things in her trunks. Clothes, books, bags, socks, paper and other things were strewed all around her room as Lily desperately tried to organize her things and figure out what to bring for nearly a whole year. Amber hooted, giving her comment of the mess in her room. Lily looked at Amber set in a cage on her desk. "I know, I know it's a huge mess and I still haven't gotten one full trunk packed yet! I'm working on it Amber."

Lily sighed, sitting on the floor, brushing away a stray strand of hair. Her eyes fell upon one of her books for Hogwarts. "Charms…" Lily said to herself as she picked up the charm book. She began flipping through the pages, the context fascinating her as she went through.

"I can't wait." She breathed.

"I can't wait! Its only two days until that Christmas tree leaves the house!" Petunia yelled at her friend over the phone.

"Really? That's sad, you shouldn't be so…so glad." Her friend said over.

"What do you mean glad?! My sister is finally leaving the house! And I can now reign over as an only child!"

"Right. So, what school is she going to?"

"She's going to some different school that I totally don't know, but it's a boarding school." Petunia said.

A thought filled her mind. It was a memory about the night that her parents talked to her alone.

"Now Petunia, I don't want you to tell anyone where Lily is going. NO ONE. If you tell anyone the purebloods will find out and come after Lily with more thirstiness than ever. I don't want her to get hurt." Mark said.

_"Its just like we asked you not to tell anyone that she's going to a magic school in the area." Rose said. _

_"Don't I want to **hurt**__Lily?" Petunia said with disgust._

_"Petunia! I will not have that kind of attitude! Lily is your sister. And you are her sister. Now act like one!" Rose yelled._

_"I am acting like one, its called sibling rivalry." Petunia shot back._

_"Petunia!" Mark said, and shot a warning glance. _

_Petunia kept her mouth shut. _

_"I don't understand you, you and Lily used to be great sisters up till the time Lily was a witch." Rose said. _

_Petunia looked down at her feet. 'Maybe because you always paid attention to her. You were so proud of having her as a witch, you weren't even proud of me for the things I have done, things I have done for both you and my sister.' She thought bitterly. 'Maybe I'm just jealous. Maybe I'm just alone.' _

_Petunia glared at her shoe. "Times change." She said in a toneless voice, void of emotion._

_Rose looked down at her hands and sighed. _

_"Or is it because you were jealous that your sister is a witch?" Mark asked quietly, careful on his voice._

_Petunia flickered her eyes at her dad, a dangerous look set on her face. _

_"Maybe its because she and I started to change." She said. She could have told them the real reason. That she felt left out, less loved and less special. Jealous of the fact that she could never go into the same world her sister could go to. _

_"Its not easy being a sister of a witch." She whispered quietly, so that none of her parents would hear. _

_Jealousy and pain was all Petunia felt in her heart against her family ever since Lily turned into a witch. There was no way to let it out. No way except for the people at school. The very same people who thought lived in a great world, people who were oblivious. It very nearly disgusted her. _

_"Besides I can't tell anyways or that Ministry of Magic will have me hunted down for the rest of my life if ever got anybody to believe me. If not, then I will be labeled as a complete lunatic at school." Petunia said matter-of-factly. _

_"So you won't tell?" Rose asked. _

_"If people start calling me a magic-believer in the middle of the streets when we're shopping mom, then you'll know whether I told everyone or not." Petunia said, ending the conversation._

_'I could tell everyone now that my sister is soon leaving.'_ Petunia thought. _'I could embarrass her, could make her feel humiliated to be so **different**.'_

"Hello? Petunia? Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Yeah I'm here." Petunia thought and snapped out of her head.

"Well anyways, I still think you should treat you sister much nicer, I mean, after all, she is your sister."

"What's the difference? She acts the same towards me!" Petunia said.

"Well maybe she's was trying to be nice before and then found out she couldn't and then got sick of your complaining and-"

"What are you saying?!" Petunia yelled.

"I-"

"You know what, if you want to be friends with me, then don't even say those things. Or you're out of the game." Petunia said, warningly.

"Sorry."

"Good."

"Okay, well anyways, you know today, Jeremy was all like, oh my god!"

Petunia didn't hear the rest of the conversation, instead her mind drifted off to the same subject before.

_'But then again, If I tell, I bet no one would believe me.'_ 

"LILY!" Rose called from the living room.

"YES?!" Lily yelled, running down the stairs. "Sorry mom but I'm packing so I need you to be fast."

Rose blinked for a second. "Well I just wanted you to ask Petunia to get off the phone. I need it to call your dad."

"Now?" Lily whined, horrified at the thought of asking Petunia anything. "Do I have to now? I mean now? Of all times?"

"I need the phone Lily."

"Fine." Lily said, exasperated and climbed the stairs to Petunia's room. She stopped right in front of the white as snow door, leaning her forehead on it. _'I don't wanna ask for the phone.'_ She thought miserably. She leaned her whole body on the door and lazily and unwillingly knocked on the door three times.

"What do you want?" Petunia said when she opened the door, causing Lily to almost fall face flat on the floor.

"Mom wants you to get off the phone so then she can call dad." Lily said, regaining her composure while Petunia was looking at her weirdly.

"What were you doing leaning on my door?"

"I was going to scare you." Lily lied. "But you opened it."

"Well duh." Petunia said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want anyways?"

"Mom needs the phone." Lily said bluntly.

"Ugh. Fine." Petunia said. "Look, I have to go now, my sister here is yelling at me to get off the phone. So, see ya!" Petunia hung up the phone. She yelled from her room, "MOM! YOU CAN USE THE DOWNSTAIRS PHONE NOW!"

"Thank you!" Her mom called from the bottom.

"You know Lily, I can't imagine you going to that Pigpharts school." Petunia started, purposely naming the school wrong. It was on instinct, after years of insulting Lily it became a habit, constant and an instinct.

"Hogwarts." Lily corrected, her defenses were on.

"Whatever." Petunia said and rolled her eyes. "Well anyways, since this project is so 'special' to the what do you call that magic government thing?"

Lily knew Petunia was up to her games. She had been in the game for all her life and she was quite good at it. Right now, she was at Lily's back. "Ministry of Magic." Lily tonelessly said a hard look set on her face. She crossed her arms. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing, but I mean, its special because it's the first time that they have ever brought a mudblood," she extended the word mudblood nice, long, and loud. " and a pureblood together."

"So?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at the statement. Where was this going?

"Well, I was just wondering, since that school is so _bloodcist_, don't you think you'll be abused over there?"

"I'm very aware of that situation Petunia. There is no need to mention it right now. You'll only dampen my spirits." Lily said.

"Well, that's what I was intending to do."

"I won't let your words sway me into tension and confusion and insecurity. I'm sure about my decision and I still want to go." Lily said.

Petunia snorted. That had never happened before, all the time whenever she had said something bad about the one thing Lily loved, she would have gone into hysterics and didn't do anything about it.

_'Oh god, there she goes again. She's after me.'_ Lily thought uncomfortably.

"After all, don't you want me to go away? You can have the whole house and family, I won't be here to even _bother_ you." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Petunia was slightly taken back. "Well, lets just say this torture is your _good-bye present_."

"Thanks Petunia. I llooovveee it so much."

"Oh it gets better."

Lily resolved to not continue this conversation. "I have better things to do." Lily said. "Then discuss anything with you." She added coldly.

"Careful Lily, we don't want liars in this house." Petunia said slyly.

"Then get out of the house." Lily shot back, green eyes burning.

Petunia smirked at her outbreak. "Well, I was just wondering, I don't know how you are going to survive in that school, with only 3 other mudbloods" (She again, extended the world mudblood.) "With the rest of the school hating for what your bloodline is. I mean, don't you think they'll torture you in other painful ways than I can do? Like humiliate you by reading your diary out loud when they have snatched it secretly or maybe causing you eternal pain with their wands and what about the girls? They'll mock you when you walk in corridors, bathrooms, dorms, hallways, lunch times, during class, make you look like a cheat. Make you're life like a living _hell_." She finished.

Her words chilled Lily's spine.

"And the worst thing that can happen to you is that when the protesters get out of hand, they might have to _hang you at the spot just to make the crowd happy." _Petunia said slowly in a low voice. Her lips curved into an evil smile at what she had just said.

Tears began to sting Lily's eyes as she thought. She walked towards her room, not looking back. 

"Don't worry, I feel your pain!" Petunia yelled after her.

The words nipped at her heels like barking dogs.

_'I hadn't thought of protestors.'_ Lily thought as she quietly shut her door. Things didn't seem like it was going to go well. _'Just two days Lily, just two days and you'll be in Hogwarts.'_ Lily thought to herself, leaning on the door and closing her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the daydream she had of Hogwarts.

It was the day. Lily jumped out of bed, got ready fast and dragged her belongings down the stairs and near the front door. Lily was jittery as she ate her bread with jam and her eyes kept straying to the clock. _'Oh where is she?'_ Lily thought impatiently as she drank the last of her orange juice.

Lily went over to the window to see if Ms. Aki had drove up her driveway ready to pick her up.

"Lily, I have asked Ms. Aki to give us some time alone." Mark said from the kitchen.

Lily immediately got tense. It was the last time she would see her family again until June. That was not good. She hated saying good-byes, it was all mushy and it felt uncomfortable. Lily whimpered silently.

"We wanted to have a proper farewell to you." Rose said.

It was mushy. Lily wasn't prepared for it, she had planned to leave tear-free, but she wasn't prepared for this. Lily mentally smacked herself on the head for not preparing the night before.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to miss you a lot." Lily began.

"We're going to miss you too Petal." Mark said. "Come here." He opened his arms for a hug. Lily gladly went to him. "Now for the one most important rule is that-'

"Don't date boys." Lily said.

"Good."

"Hey flower, save a hug for me." Rose said and gave Lily a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, even though I'll be coming home on the holidays and all, I don't think it will be enough." Lily said tearfully.

A car honked outside.

"You better go Lily. Go quickly, before I'm going to drag you back in here." Mark said.

"Don't forget to study hard." Rose said as she and her husband followed Lily to the front door.

"Yes mom."

"Eat well." Rose said.

"Yes mom."

"And always be nice." Mark said and handed her backpack.

"Yes dad."

"And your vitamins." Rose said.

"And don't let the others get to you!" Mark said and handed her jacket.

"Thanks dad. Thanks mom." Lily said and grabbed her suitcases and went down to Ms. Aki's car.

"Come on! We're almost late!" Ms. Aki said. Lily slammed the trunk shut and took one last look at her parents. She looked at Ms. Aki pleadingly and Ms. Aki nodded her head.

Lily gave one last hug to her parents before leaving. As the car door slammed and the car was pulling out of the driveway, upstairs in one of the smallest windows, Petunia was watching, tears streaming down her face and she waved her hand goodbye at her sister, even if she didn't see.

"Platform 9 and ¾ ." Ms. Aki said, pushing the cart of Lily's trunks. "Here it is, you will be meeting up with 3 other students. Okay, so now Lily you need to walk right through that brick wall."

Lily looked at her in disbelief. "You're not going to open it up like you did with Daigon Alley the other day?"

Ms. Aki laughed. "Sorry, this magic is different. Just walk right through you can even go slowly if you want but you'll end up walking through unharmed. I'm going with you so I'm a little nervous too. Maybe its best if we just run on the count of 3." Ms. Aki said, gripping the cart hard, getting ready to push it towards the wall.

Lily wanted to bonk her head on something as she too, gripped the cart hard.

"1…2…3!" 

Lily shut her eyes as she felt the wall go through her, could feel the magic rippling inside her and outside, could smell and feel the magic. Suddenly, a loud whistle blasted through her ears and the sound of bells rung clearly. She opened her eyes. The great Hogwarts train. She gasped, jaw dropping.

"This. Is unbelievable." Lily whispered. Ms. Aki could only nod in agreement. Ms. Aki pushed the car to the luggage loading area and then pulled Lily to the side of the train where a door was open for her.

"Few things before you go," She said, handing Lily's ticket to the guy who was standing nearby them.

"At around 3 today you will meet Professor Dumbledore, he is a teacher at Hogwarts and he will escort you to Hogwarts. You need to be dressed in your uniform around the time Professor Dumbledore arrives. The other 3 students should be arriving now." Ms. Aki said. "I will see you take off."

Lily nodded, gripping her black backpack tight. She looked down at her black converse shoes. "When you go back, tell my parents that I love them." Lily said.

"I will."

Lily let out a small smile. A shout could be heard on the other end. Her head turned toward the direction of the sound, her eyes meeting a girl with blue hair yelling at a blonde-haired guy. "We're going to be late!" Lily could hear the girl yell.

"It looks like they have already arrived." Ms. Aki said. Suddenly the train gave out a huge whistle. "Time for you to leave. Good luck Lily!"

Lily got inside the train. "Bye!"

Lily looked at the empty hallway, adorned in dark cherry wood, lots of furnishes and a luxurious red carpet. Each door was plated beautifully in gold and the windows were so clean it felt like Lily could put her hand through and not touch the glass at all.

Lily sighed at the emptiness that grew in her stomach.

This was going to be a long ride.

Lily walked along the long hallway of the train looking through the windows at empty compartments. The trained moved slowly and Lily peered through one of the door windows into a compartment, looking through another window there. She caught sight of Ms. Aki. She snapped and ripped the compartment door open and furiously opened the window. She stuck her head out of the window, to get a glance at someone she probably would never see again. "I'll write to you Ms. Aki!" She yelled and waved, watching her teacher's figure grow smaller and smaller as the train picked up speed, carrying her away to a place that was her gift and her curse.

She sighed. She sat in the empty compartment, watching the scenery go by a settled sadness within the room. She felt so distant and was glad that there was a moments silent that she could get away for a while without confronting something she didn't want to do: meeting the others.

Her moment was disturbed when that same blue-haired girl opened the door of the compartment. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here, is this seat taken?"

Lily looked at her surprised at her outburst. She found it hard to find her voice. "N-n-oo, no, I'm the only one here." Lily said shakily. The girl was dark-skinned, skinny and she had brown eyes. Her hair was dyed a dark blue and the girl was wearing jeans with pockets on the side, a light blue t-shirt with a sunflower printed on it and a gray short-sleeved blouse over it. She also had a cowboy's hat on for fun. Lily could only stare at her eccentricity.

"Oh good." The girl said, flopping down on the seat across from Lily. "I'm sorry if I scared you silly. I have a tendency to do that." She said and smiled, her brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're Lily right? You're from around England huh? Nice to meet you!" She said.

Lily was surprised. "How did you know?"

The girl smiled. "It was the Minister of Magic who told me when I had asked who else was going." She shrugged the idea off. "I'm Tijana." She said. (A/N: Pronounced Tijauna."

Their quiet introduction was rudely disrupted by the sound of laughter bursting through the door.

"We found you!" The blonde haired boy said, smiling, his blue eyes sparkling. His voice had a heavy Australian accent.

"And we found someone else too." The boy behind him said. He had dark skin and eyes. His hair was such a dark brown it was almost black.

Tijana grinned. She stood up and said, "Lily this is Michael from Australia."

Michael grinned his welcome. "The pleasure is all mine."

Lily smiled. "And this is Tony, from Egypt." Tijana said. "Michael, Tony this is Lily from England."

"You're really from Egypt? What's it like over there?" Lily asked amazed as all three of her new friends sat down, Tijana sitting next to her and the two boys sitting across from them.

Tony grinned. "Only one word: HOT."

All of them laughed.

"And you haven't told me where you're from." Lily turned to Tijana.

"I'm from America. And I had to stop in two other places to pick up these two dingbats before I could meet you." She glared at the boys, who grinned mischievously.

"So, do you know what houses you're in?" Lily asked them all. "I'm in Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw. Hence my blue hair." Tijana giggled, pointing to her hair. "Michael is in Hufflefpuff and Tony's in Slytherin."

Tony scowled. "I could have said which house I belong thank you very much."

Tijana stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Maybe if you had a voice I wouldn't have to say it for you."

Lily laughed at them. It was nice, to have 3 other people just like you coming along for something horrible in their lives.

The train ride was indeed very long, but the time was plentiful for the 4 of them to get to know each other. They talked and laughed the whole time and it felt like they were a family together with goofballs like Tijana and Michael. Tony was a bit too serious for all of them.

"I think our escort should be arriving soon." Tijana said, looking at her watch. "Its 10 till 2."

"I bet he'll be late." Michael said, lounging on his seat, strands of blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"No I'm actually on time." A booming voice said over Michael. Michael yelped and jumped from his seat. "Ahh!"

Professor Dumbledore stood there tall, smiling at Michael. "Welcome Michael it is nice to meet you. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am your escort or your tour guide if you want it that way." He turned around to meet the others. "Welcome Lily, a fellow native! It is a pleasure to meet you. Awww, the jumpy blue-haired girl should be Tijana. How is America by the way?"

"Fine." Tijana said, smiling cheerfully.

"And yes, Tony is from Egypt. Have you ever considered raiding tombs as a job?" Dumbledore asked.

Tony grinned. "I would have to study history for that."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't need to. We also have tomb raiders in our world. Deals with Egyptian curses too. Quite fascinating I might add." Dumbledore smiled. "Anyways, everyone, I am Professor Dumbledore and I am a professor at Hogwarts. I have been assigned as your tour guide and escort to Hogwarts. Now is the best time to change into your uniforms and get ready. We are going to reach Hogwarts in about a half and hour. If anybody needs me I'll be in the refreshments area." Professor Dumbledore was about to leave when he turned again to speak to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He said and left.

_'Welcome to Hogwarts.'_ Lily thought to herself. _'I have been wanting to hear those words.'_

A/N: Meh, chapters are getting harder to rewrite now as the story continues. Again, not much changes here and it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, the big changes will occur in the later chapters. Chapter 6 and 7 won't be replaced soon enough because I have lots of things to do with my life. Next weekend I'm booked too as it is my birthday. **Keep up with my profile for more replacements!  **

Chrissy


	6. Reconstructing

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the ones you don't recognize. Some aspects of this story is based off of a book called Warriors Don't Cry by Melba Pattillo Beals.  
  
A/N: meh. Fixing fixing fixing lovely lovely fixing...  
  
JUST TO TELL YOU, THEY'RE IN 6TH YEAR.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Lily could only stare at the endless sea of angry people lining up on the station.  
  
"I really hadn't thought about protestors." Tijana said worriedly. "I wonder how we're going to get through that angry mob."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they have some way to get us in without getting us hurt." Michael said.  
  
"This is just what I expected." Tony said, sighing.  
  
"Thanks for setting the mood." Tijana said mockingly.  
  
Magical signs were shooting off everywhere, with bright angry red lights, giving messages such as, "You don't belong," and other terrible things. Angry faces were yelling and screaming, fists and wands thrust up into the air to add to their anger. Jostling and bumping in a sea of madness, Aurors were trying hard to keep the protestors off the station, lining up with their wands and moving them out the way.  
  
"Who are they?" Tijana asked, pointing to the Aurors.  
  
"They're Aurors. They're here on the account of the Ministry of Magic. Of course we could have always gotten dementors from Azkaban, but they figured it was a bit too strong for you four." Professor Dumbledore said, scaring all four of them.  
  
"Dementors?" Michael said, ears perked up. "I heard of them. Scary beings they are. Don't want to mess with them. Is it true that when they are around you, you tend to lose the feelings of good?"  
  
"Yes. You'll learn loads about it in your Defense against the Dark Arts class. We should be leaving now." Dumbledore replied.  
  
All 4 students scrambled to pull their luggage out.  
  
"NO! You don't need those! They'll come get it for you and it will wind up in your dorms. Don't worry about them. Right now lets get you off and onto the boats."  
  
"Boats?" Lily exclaimed. "You mean Hogwarts has a lake?"  
  
Dumbledore could only smile at her. He pushed all four of them outside and into the walkway made out of protestors and Aurors, all of them yelling, screaming, pushing. Lily couldn't bear it as the angry voices pierced through her ears, tearing at her heart and soul. She looked down at the ground and walked quickly, grabbing Tijana and urging her to walk fast. The two boys also hasted themselves, looking grim, their faces pale in color.  
  
Lily was trying hard to block out the voices from her head, staring at the ground intently, as if she could have opened the earth and allow all of the protestors fall into hell. But it could never happen. She was so focused on keeping the voices out she suddenly gave out a yell as she fell to the cobblestone ground. Tijana has fallen on top of her because a protestor had gone crazy with anger and shoved Tijana, wand out of his robes.  
  
Tijana eyed the wand, terrified her face constricted with utter most horror and fear. "Lily..." She whispered, gripping her hand hard.  
  
"Come on, get up! WATCH OUT!" Lily screamed, which prompted another scream from Tijana.  
  
The protestor had cast a spell on Tijana which then was intervened by an Auror, punching him square in the jaw, hard.  
  
Panting hard, Tijana managed out an "Ohmigod!"  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of here. This time we run!" Lily said to Tijana, grabbing and pulling her up. She pulled Tijana into a run and ran straight ahead for the boats.  
  
Already Michael and Tony were in one and the protestors had suddenly broke loose from the restraints of the Aurors and followed viciously after the students.  
  
"Oh my god they're after us! RUN!" Lily screamed, breaking off with Tijana and now running for their own lives. The two boys beckoned them to come in quick, their faces held panic and urgency. "Come on!" Tony yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
Finally Lily and Tijana climbed and scrambled into the same boat with the boys. Lily reached her hand out of the boat to push if off but before her hand had even reached the concrete wall, the boat had already begun to slosh in the water and move quickly, as if it sensed danger coming. The protestors lined up near the water, some falling into it from the impact of people pushing them or because they were continuing after them, but the boat carried them out of their reach, and closer and closer to their new home.  
  
Tijana let out a deep breath as she turned around to look ahead and away from the protestors. "I hope the Aurors aren't hurt."  
  
"Whatever. I'm just glad to be out of that mob." Michael said. "So, where is this boat taking us?"  
  
"Hogwarts! Where else you fool?" Tijana said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore met them at the docks, carrying a lantern. "I hope the protestors weren't too much out of hand. I am very sorry that I had to leave you, I had some matters to attend to."  
  
The 4 muggleborns could only nod their heads and stare at how vast the Hogwarts castle was.  
  
"Follow me, I'll be leading you to the Great Hall and after that we will show you to your dorms. The other students will help you find your way around the castle."  
  
"More like they'll get us lost." Michael whispered to Lily.  
  
"And I would like to present our 4 new, ahem, students that will be attending our classes for the rest of the year." The Headmaster announced at his table, holding a half-full goblet towards them.  
  
"Why is it half-full?" Tijana asked.  
  
"Maybe because we're mudblo-I mean, muggleborns." Tony started, but then caught the glare from Lily.  
  
"Okay, now they're going to announce your house and you will got to their tables and start eating your dinner." Dumbledore said.  
  
As the Headmaster announced that Lily would be heading toward Gryffindor, there was a ragtag applause, nothing more than a few silent claps. Lily could see the cold glares from the Gryffindor table where some weren't even clapping. Lily lowered her eyes as she took her seat at the other end of the table. She suddenly felt alone; her friends were in different houses, even though they would be together for some time. She didn't feel ready, she felt insecure, afraid.  
  
It was the same for every one of Lily's new friends. They didn't feel ready to go, seeing how big the school was and how scary it would be to be the only muggleborn. But when it was Tony's turn, the Slytherin table didn't even applaud except glare and snicker under their breaths. Tony had that same, scary, emotionless expression on his face.  
  
'Its like as if he's a zombie, he can get hurt, he can't die again, all he can do is look ahead as if nothing's there.' Lily thought. 'I feel sorry for him. Slytherin was never the house that could accept any differences.'  
  
"And now, we congratulate our new students and wish them a very, eventful year." The Headmaster politely said and then sat down. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
All the purebloods were staring at Lily at the other end of the table, who apparently scooted to the back for minor protection. They watched her grab some meat and mashed potatoes with gravy. They even watched her eat. Lily was very aware of them watching and felt uncomfortable being watched by a thousand pairs of eyes burning holes into her body. She finally put her fork and spoon down and looked at them. This time her eyes were filled of what feeling the others had in their eyes. Loathing. Malice. Hate.  
  
"Don't you know it's rude to stare at people who are eating? Or are you just staring at me because I'm eating and you're starving? If you hadn't looked already you blockheads, there's food on the table." Lily said coldly.  
  
The purebloods looked away and began eating, now murmuring and spreading gossip.  
  
Lily continued her dinner.  
  
"Well, lookey here, we have a mudblood in our house." Sirius said eyeing the redheaded girl. Sirius had ruff black hair and brown eyes. He was well built and he was about 6'2.  
  
"Yes it's quite obvious that we have one." A boy with sandy blonde hair said. He was sort of a tall, lanky guy with sincere blue eyes and pale skin. He almost looked as if he was going to throw up. "She's rather pretty."  
  
6 pairs of eyes looked at sandy blonde haired boy in dismay and shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus! She's a mudblood! A witch with filth in her blood! Its stained!" Sirius said. "We can't have them learn here or even live with us! They have to leave! We have to get them expelled!"  
  
The boy named Remus was about to say something when a voice cut in.  
  
"That's not possible, the Ministry are the head of this, not the Headmaster." Peter pointed out. He was the plump one of the three, with almost rat like features on his face.  
  
"My point exactly!" Remus said. "And they aren't any different from us."  
  
"But they are different!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"So? Aren't I a werewolf? Isn't that different too?" Remus said matter-of- factly.  
  
"I've got the perfect prank for all of them." James said, breaking the fight, eying the mudblood evilly. He smiled, a look so evilly handsome on his face. James was the leader of the gang. He was the most dazzling, most charming bachelor of the school. With a charismatic smile and mischievous blue eyes and his wild black hair, any girl would die for him. He was well- built and stood up at 6'3, the most tallest guy at Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius smiled. "That's my boy! My Jamsie has always thought up of something to do! Whats the plan Prongs?"  
  
"So, Prongs, what's the plan?" Sirius asked.  
  
"His plan is not to attack the girl and have them become friends with us right Prongs?" Remus said.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "What kind of Marauder are you? You are supposed to be supportive of us!" He whacked Remus on the back, causing Remus to choke on this food.  
  
"Oh shut up Sirius!"  
  
"Actually its really not a prank, its more like we just have to drive the school against them." James said absently mindly, still eyeing Lily at the far end of the table.  
  
"We don't need to do that! The school is already dead set against the mudbloods!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but what's a better way than us just fueling them?" James said, breaking his eye contact with Lily's figure and turning his eyes on Sirius.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Simple, create a riot, have secret meetings, discuss how we're going to attack them." James said. "Its easy enough. All we need to do is to prank them now and see how the school will react."  
  
"I doubt the school will react James, I mean they'll just probably start a food fight or something." Remus said, shrugging.  
  
James frowned. "That seems like a good idea, but the downfall is that we'll all get plummeted by food, including us."  
  
"Including a great big yelling from the Headmaster." Remus added. "And we'll probably have to clean up the whole mess without any help from our wands, that means we will grab a mop, some water and a whole bunch of nice big, yellow spongies."  
  
"Spongies?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, SPONGIES." Remus said. "They're big fat yellow thingies with holes in them and they soak up water like Peter filled up with food."  
  
"What?" Peter said, his mouth half full looking at Remus.  
  
Sirius looked at Peter in disgust for a second. "Okay, so maybe James is right. A food fight wouldn't be the answer." Sirius looked over to James.  
  
"Prongs! What plan do you have?!"  
  
"I don't actually." James said sitting back in his chair and letting out a sigh. "But the yellow spongies doesn't sound like a too bad idea." He snickered, putting his hands up to his head as if he was relaxing under the sun, he eyed Sirius and grinned widely.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow for a second then made a mischievous face. He quickly put all sorts of food into four goblets, cream cheese, butter, some goo from the chicken and other things he thought would be disgusting enough.  
  
"Yeah, spongies doesn't sound too bad. Not at all." James said again.  
  
"Its sponges." Lily corrected, one eyebrow raised.  
  
James's face broke into a sudden, wicked grin. 'Perfect.' He thought. He looked up at her. "Well we know what kind of mudblood this girl is. A know it all!" He laughed. "Why don't you join Ravenclaw? Their the most sharpest of us all! I doubt you have even one bit of the famed Gryffindor courage!"  
  
"Want a bet?" Lily said, grabbing a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She pulled James's collar and slowly poured it down his back.  
  
Lily could only smile in triumph at the sight but what she didn't know that James had secretly transfigured some goblets that Sirius was filling it up into thick, yellow, disgusting sponges, filled with all the disgusting foods that Sirius managed to squeeze into the goblets.  
  
"Shit!" He yelped, jumping up and shoving the pitcher off to the ground. He glared at the filthy human being. He grinned. "I guess its time to use these yellow spongies!" He said, smirking madly. He grabbed on the sponges and threw at Lily, its guts spilling all over her blouse and oozing down her skirt.  
  
Lily could only gasp in horror. "You know, this might actually turn into a food fight!" She shrieked.  
  
Sirius pelted another sponge on Lily, this time all over her hair.  
  
"You just wasted one you idiot!" Peter yelled. "I was going to throw them at the other mudbloods!"  
  
James threw his arms up in the air, attracting some attention of other students, who were now watching the scene with complete amusement plastered on their faces. They began to laugh and point at Lily, who, blushed as deep of a red as her hair.  
  
"At this rate, we might as well have a food fight!" James exclaimed, grabbing his wand and pointing at Lily.  
  
A flicker of fear crossed over Lily's eyes, but she regained posture. "I know some spells too." She whispered, eyeing James's wand.  
  
James grinned. "No doubt about it. But I don't think you know what I have learned! I read about you. The Minister, however filthy-minded he may be, said you always dreamed of being a part of Hogwarts. Today, you get your wish granted." Piercingly blue eyes met cool jade ones, as if they sent off sparks fly and attacked each other mentally.  
  
Before Lily could open her mouth, she found herself painfully shaped into a statue, her arms thrust up angelically above her head, her legs forced in a position to show her curves and her head thrust up. She could feel herself being pulled to the corner of the ceiling and stuck there. Suddenly a nauseatingly feeling came over her body. She couldn't look down for her face was thrust upward, but she could fell her legs grow stiff and hard. It felt liked as if she was coated with ice, only it wasn't cold but it froze her into place. It crawled all the way up, freezing her stomach, neck, shoulders and her arms and hands. It crawled nearly up to her face if it wasn't Dumbledore who froze the spell.  
  
The whole school was laughing, pointing up at the fine ivory carved mudblood frozen in place on the ceiling, her underwear for all the world to be seen. Few wizard photographers managed to take some pictures, who of course, sneaked in to see the four mudbloods.  
  
Lily's face turned into a deep red and tears were starting to fall. She tried to look to her left and saw that her fellow muggleborn students were also set on the other corners of the Great Hall.  
  
Suddenly, Lily felt herself suddenly melt and soften from her position and suddenly screamed loudly at herself falling. She stopped midair and found herself being softly seated into her chair.  
  
"Well its good to have you back Ms. Evans." Professor Dumbledore said. "I don't quite like the idea of you being literally a part of Hogwarts, but I'm pretty sure that all of us, Mr. Potter, would love you to be a part of Hogwarts in a much different way, again, Mr. Potter."  
  
James nodded, an innocent look plastered over his face. "I'm very sorry Professor Dumbledore." He said, in such a sickeningly sweet voice, it made Lily wanted to retch right there and then.  
  
She caught his eyes, and met the fiercest glare ever.  
  
The two sat far away from each other, while students continued their dinner. However, neither ate for all they did was stare at each other with evil thoughts running through their mind and torturous fantasies that would lead into sweet revenge.  
  
Dinner ended and all the students went up to their dormitories for bed, climbing up the ever shifting stairs and yawning. Lily followed her Gryffindor classmates, walking closely behind. She still eyed the back of that Potter's head, who was laughing geefully at the other boy's remark.  
  
"I'm telling you Prongs! Spongies might have been one your greatest opening acts! I can't believe it! Two pranks in one!" Sirius exclaimed, laughing so hard, tears fell out from his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, spongies it is!" James said, roaring with laughter, holding Sirius and the stair railing to support themselves.  
  
Lily passed them and eyed them with all the daggers in the world. "Its sponges." She said.  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry for this chapter to be so slowly put up. This was a really hard chapter to rewrite and I was suffering from a writer's block for a very long time. I didn't really want the food fight in there because it seemed really cliché and it was not at all my style or taste. But then again, I didn't really know what to write for the meeting with James and Lily. A prank I thought, but what kind of prank? I didn't really make one up or had one set, I just went with the flow of my brain. The statues don't sound that great but at least its something.  
  
I am in great need of a beta reader. Please e-mail me and name the subject Beta reader. 


	7. under construction

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and some aspects and plot of this story is based on Warriors Don't Cry, a book by Melba Pattillo Beans.**

**A/N: And the very long-awaited replace of chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7:**

Although the statue incident had left Lily in complete shock and shame, she found herself getting up for the first day of school.

She groaned and yawned, the sunlight streaming in and tickling her face. _'It would be so nice if I could wake up like this everyday…'_ Lily thought, stretching out her arms, suddenly she fell face down on her pillow again, with something heavy on her back.

Candice Hays, a fellow pureblood Gryffindor and a future-to-be-nemesis of Lily had successfully plummeted Lily with two of her heaviest pillows as hard as she could, followed by a two more pillows from her posse.

Lily peaked out from the mound of pillows heaped up on her back. _'I forgot this wasn't my room…'_

She got up, tumbling the pillows down on the floor. She heard giggles and looked at the Gyffindor girls giggling and pointing at her. Lily's face was flushed, and she glared at them. _'So they were the ones who hit me!'_ Lily thought angrily. She flung her blanket off the bed and stepped onto a pillow. _'I'll show them…I'm going to bloody step all over their pillows with my stinking feet…If only they were disgusting enough to do so.'_ Lily thought, stepping all over the pillows, wedging and rubbing her feet onto the nice, white pillow case, hopefully to get some shoe and sweat stench on there.

It was a stupid idea and it probably wouldn't work..but…..Lily looked up at Candice's face.

Candice only watched curiously, a thoroughly amused look on her face. "You know," she said, in an all too snobbish a voice, "The house-elves will just change our bed sheets and pillow cases by the time we eat lunch. So I doubt you can get any of us to smell your feet!" She laughed airily, and her girls followed suit, walking out of the girl's dormitory.

Lily kicked the pillows furiously. This was going to be a great first day.

Lily entered the Transfiguration room with the rest of the Gryffindors, accompanied by the Slytherins. Just as she walked in, the whole class, once a bustling and laughing classroom hushed as she walked through the door. All students were looking at her and each time Lily's eyes met others, either she or they would look away. Lily took notice that her shoes were very interesting today. The way the stitches fall so nicely aligned and circular around her shoe.

'_No sense in giving them fuel..'_ she thought as she walked towards the back of the classroom. She was halfway there and ignoring all the people's eyeballs burning holes through her eyes when a person tapped on her shoulders. She nearly screamed.

"Oh, Tony." Lily said, her face relaxed and a small smile replaced her sad one.

"You looked kind of spaced out there, don't worry I know how it feels." Tony said, and gestured toward the empty seat next to him.

"You want to sit next to me?" He offered, pulling up a chair for her.

"Yeah I think I definitely would like that." She said, taking the seat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Silence and tension hung in the air as the two muggleborns were sitting like an animal zoo for all to see, especially for the purebloods. Whispers and evil laughter could be heard all around and it was starting to make Lily feel uncomfortable. And it didn't help that Tony didn't seem to start any conversation. Awkward silence always bugged her. It felt like it was her duty to start up a good, decent conversation. She couldn't get that nagging feeling out of her body that beckoned her to say something. _'I wish I learned how to endure awkward silence…'_ Lily thought painfully. She knew that nagging feeling was never going to go away. _'Better now than never'_ Lily thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words formed on her tongue. Tony too, had his mouth open, already looking into Lily's eyes.

"I--" both Lily and Tony began and the both shut their mouths immediately.

"Uh" they both began again.

"Sorry, you can go first." Tony managed to croak out.

"Uhh, no, no, it's okay, you can go Tony. Mine can wait." Lily insisted.

"Oh no, please, ladies first." Tony said, acting like a complete gentlemen.

Lily was about to insist again that Tony go first when an incompetent black haired boy decided to barge in.

"Well if it isn't the two mudbloods together." James Potter said, laughter playing on his tongue. Something stirred inside of him, seeing those two together. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What an interesting pair.

Both Lily's and Tony's eyes grew cold at his presence. Lily was about to say something when Tony spoke first. "What's it to you? You jealous or something?" He spat, daring Potter to say anything, _anything_ against them.

"Jealous? Me?" James snorted. He held a smirk on his face and grinned evilly. "Why would I be jealous of a _mudblood_?"

Tony sat silent at that remark. He was never good at comebacks. His jaw twitched from setting it hard against his teeth, his eyebrows already furrowed in anger. He didn't like this boy one bit. And the fact that he was the one who had pranked on Lily the yesterday wasn't a good factor either. And low and behold, he was the in the same house as Lily. That wasn't good either.

Lily barged into the two of them. "Excuse me, Potter," She spat, ice frosted all over her tone, "if you don't mind, Tony and I did not ask to be graced with your presence, considering your blood."

That caught James off guard. His eyes widened and almost, for a second there, showed fear. His anger quickly swelled up inside and in his eyes. After a glare on Tony and then another look at Lily, he turned swiftly and stomped to his desk, his dark robes leaving a caressing wind on both Lily's and Tony's cheek.

She! She of all people! How dare she defy him! How dare she even accuse of him of being low as to bring him down to talk, even to have a decent verbal quarrel against her! _'It was wrong…'_ He thought. _'I should have never pulled a prank on her yesterday. Only hurts my reputation as a pureblood. How can I, a pureblood, be as low enough to even prank on her? A mudblood deserving a prank? Its unheard of!'_ He thought furiously as he slumped onto his seat.

Sirius plunked down on his desk next to him. "What's up with you?"

"A mudblood. Two actually." He answered, growling.

"Oh. Those two." Sirius said, disgust hanging on his tone. "I think we should prank them again. I mean it would be fun. Or we could make some sort of love triangle going on, I mean who in the world has ever heard of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor sitting next to each other?"

"That's because they weren't sorted by the Sorting Hat, Sirius. They didn't get to choose which house to be in either." Remus said, a disapproving look on his face.

That seemed to put a damp in their fun. "And James, you should obviously know better. You do remember that you are under Dumbledore's care?"

James growled. "I don't need a lecture from you Remus. I get that enough from Dumbledore already. It doesn't matter if I was raised up by him or whether or not he and I have the same beliefs or not, I still do not like mudbloods."

Remus had quite a glare on his face. "Well, if you excuse me I think they're perfectly fine. In fact, I might as well as say hi to them. Good-day."

Both James and Sirius gaped after him, both watching him slowly walk towards the two muggleborns and introduce himself politely with a handshake.

"Prongs, is the full moon close tonight? Because I think Moony just got deranged." Sirius said, still gaping at Remus.

"No, its not anywhere _near_." James whispered hoarsely.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin it is a pleasure to meet you Lily Evans." Remus said offering a hand to Lily. Lily warily took and hesitantly took his hand, unsure whether it was another trick from a pureblood.

"And you are?" Remus said, offering his hand to Tony. Tony however, didn't take it and answered coldly, "Tony Raja. It is nice to meet you Lupin."

Remus let out a small smile and took back his hand. "I have to say it is very wonderful to meet you two, I hope that you have an enjoyable year at Hogwarts. I also hope that you four will be back next year."

Remus left, not wanting to provoke anything between the Slytherin boy and him. He knew that they had every right to be wary of him. Especially Lily, after what happened yesterday. It was frustrating that he wasn't able to stop James from pulling that little stature prank on her. Shame fell upon his already heave-laden shoulders. He should have followed Dumbledore's advice and sort of knocked some sense into James.

If only James could realize what an arrogant jerk he was.

Remus was about to take back his seat next to James, filled with the compulsion to actually drive something good into James, when the Transfiguration teacher entered in.

"6th year students, welcome to another great school year, I am Professor Reese However much you want to converse with the rest of your friends at this moment, I am inclined to give you assigned seating." The Professor said.

Everybody groaned at his statement. Nobody liked assigned seating. The idea to Lily was like doom coming to claim her soul. They couldn't! Now Lily couldn't even get to sit with someone who was at least _nice_ to her or something. Then again, who would ever be nice to her? Tony and Lily looked at each other, worried, shocked and a painful expression was apparent in their eyes.

Lily swallowed hard and looked away as the Professor listed out pairs.

'_Please God, you can't make me sit next to **him.**'_ Lily thought, putting her hands together near her chest, glancing up at the ceiling, almost as if she was praying.

Unfortunately God, who doesn't always seems to answer everything, did not grant her prayers and decided to give her the exact opposite.

"Potter, Evans."

Lily thought she had died and gone to the endless pit of fire. Tony didn't seem to like it either, because once the pair was announced he jumped up, taking action to stand up, but instead, both his knees hit extremely hard under the table. Tony slightly crouched in pain, both his hands rubbing his bruised knees.

Needless to say, James also felt the same way.

Reluctantly, Lily pried herself off the seat next to Tony and took the empty seat next to James, who was trying very hard not to smack and prank on the teacher. The second she took the seat, she immediately raised her hand.

"My, my, class hasn't even begun a lecture and we already have a student asking questions about nothing, since she obviously doesn't know nothing!" Professor Reese remarked, dropping his clipboard on his desk, making a loud clang through the room.

Lily swallowed. She had forgotten that teachers were also bloodcists. "I was just wondering if these assigned seats would stay the same through out the school year."

"Well, since you asked about it, I officially decided that yes, your seating arrangements will last for the rest of the school year." Professor Reese said, hunching over his desk. "Now then, let's begin." He said, taking chalk and scribbling un-readable material on the blackboard.

Glares were all resting on Lily's body, angry, angry glares from purebloods, mad that she had asked, mad that she had triggered a permanent, year-round seating arrangement.

Lily glanced at Tony who could only look back at her sadly. Well, let's just hope that she will be able to see Tony every Transfiguration class.

But that wish wasn't going to be granted either.

Transfiguration, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts passed by, and Lily was thankful that it was lunch and that she has at least managed to get by the past two classes with no more than glares, rather than more glares 10 times worse and being yakked at by the teacher.

Lily let out a long breath as she plopped down on her seat and started piling her plate with food. At least lunch could take her mind off of some things.

Lily was about to eat a spoonful of rice when Tijana popped up next to her, her blue hair now put into school girl braids only funky.

Lily stared at her. "You look like a blue haired Pippi-Longstocking."

Tijana grinned and waved it off. "Yeah well, I thought it would give the rest of the students something to talk about it besides the fact that I'm a muggleborn." She sat down next to her, even though other students from other houses weren't allowed to in each other's house tables.

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for this?" Lily whispered. "And did you put wire in your hair?"

"For what?" Tijana said loudly, on purpose. Lily gestured her to sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh." Tijana said and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Well I couldn't care less. And now, I did it magically. A few thing I picked up back at my old school. Anyways girl, you and the rest of us have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Lily froze. A meeting? Since when? She didn't hear about this! "We do?!"

Tijana nodded. "Yeah we do. Why? You didn't get an owl or something?"

Lily shook her head. "No I didn't."

"Oh well, now you know. We need to go now though." Tijana said, grabbing Lily's plate just as Lily was going to take another spoonful of rice.

"Ahh dammit." Lily swore and got up, following Tijana up the stairs.

"Tijana, you better give me that plate. I'm super hungry and I have just dealt with three classes with nothing but death glares. I want my food." Lily growled, shoving her hand to grab the plate from Tijana. "You think we're allowed to bring a plate to the meeting?"

Tijana shrugged as she handed Lily the plate. "Well, I don't see any professors taking points off from us."

"Oh the point system." Lily said sarcastically. "Its so wonderful."

"Ah ha, so this is the library!!"

"We're in the library? They have a library?" Lily asked stupidly.

"Apparently they do."

"It was rhetorical question."

"You mean more of a statement?"

"Whatever."

"You're sounding like an American."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls! Welcome! Here, have a seat. Ah Ms. Evans, I see that you have managed to bring a plate full of food. Oh well, I guess you don't want the last piece of chicken here…" Michael said, pouncing on the last piece.

However, Lily got there first. "Michael, if you are going to be the obstacle standing in the way between me and my lunch, you will die." Lily said, taking the piece of chicken away.

Tony sniggered. "Better luck next time Michael, you pig."

"I am not a pig!"

"Maybe not one, but you sounded a lot like Dumbledore." Tijana said, laughing.

They were in the library, sitting a table with an array of food, much to Lily's liking. She sat down next to Tony. "Tony and I had Transfiguration together."

"Oh really? Well I was alone at Potions then." Tijana said, plopping across from Lily.

"Yeah I was alone too, Herbology. Nasty little plants. Worse than nettles…" Michael said, taking a bun and sitting next to Tijana.

"You know, Tijana, I should call you TJ." He said all of a sudden.

Tijana looked at him weirdly. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you have nothing to be worried about TJ."

Tijana protested, "TJ?!"

"Sort of fits." Lily put in. "Tijana, TJ, Tijana, TJ. I think TJ is good."

"Oh bugger. Then we'll call you Lils, or Tiger Lily, or….I like Lils. Lil' Lils!"

"Oh my god."

Tijana burst into fits of laughter at the remark.

"Mike, and TIKE!" Tijana said, pointing to both Michael and Tony, who could only stare at her hair. She was laughing her head off then.

"I think I now know why the Minister of Magic chose her." Lily said. "She's so funky and fun!"

"More like he's crazy!" Tony put in.

"Oh my god that hurts Tony!" Tijana said, laughing.

Michael threw his half-eaten bun at Tony. "Yeah Tony, stop making her cry."

"I'm not crying!" Tijana exclaimed, although her laughter got the better of her and she only managed to laugh harder.

"And I'm not making her cry!" Tony threw the bun back at Michael's face.

"You guys are nuts." Lily said. "Um, can I stop this little flirting session and ask why are we here and why in the world Professor Dumbledore isn't here?"

Tijana stopped laughing and was resorting to breathing hard in order to recover. "I think-" Breathe. "He's-" Breathe. "Late."

"I thought so too." Lily nodded. "And its called inhaling and exhaling TJ!"

Tijana glared at Lily but then ignored her. "So, does anybody have any idea about what this meeting about?"

"Ms. Williams, this meeting is going to be about outside activities, such as clubs, sports and trips this school has to offer." Professor Dumbledore said, sitting down next to the four. "I apologize for the delay, but I was in a meeting with some of the young 5th years, prefects."

"Prefects?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, it something what you would call…ah…what was the name again? I think hall-moniter? Yes, yes that's it."

"Oh. Really? Is that all they do though? Just watch the hallways and corridors?" Lily asked.

"Well no, they are also allowed to take off and give points, as well as go into meetings and maintain responsibility of the whole house in general. But you can only be a prefect in 5th year, and you four don't need to worry about that. You're in 6th year."

"Oh." The four chorused.

"Alright, now I want to tell you that I have all sent permission forms to your parents. These forms allow you to visit a Wizard town called Hogsmeade. All trips are on the first Saturdays of every month. sNow, I want to talk to you about Quidditch-"

"Quidditch?" Tijana said, rolling the name over her tongue a couple of times.

"Quidditch, Ms. Williams, is a wizard sport, you fly around on broomsticks."

"No way…"Michael said, interrupting Dumbledore once again, "you serious? WE GET TO FLY?!" His eyes were huge with amazement, his bun dropping from his hand in shock.

"Well, not all of you, but only two of you. You have till this Friday to decide and-"

Michael slammed his hand down on the table and raised his other hand frantically, "I ACCEPT! I want to play quidditch!"

Tijana put her face into her hands, shaking her head. "Michael! Do you have any manners at all? That isn't the way you treat Professor Dumbledore!"

Michael turned crimson, as well as his hand and sat back down on his chair. "I apologize."

"No, no, no need. Well then," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands and some parchment and quill appeared out of nowhere. He put his hand on his chin. "One is already taken, Michael of Hufflepuff, any takers for today?" He said, looking around at the other three muggleborns.

"Oh come on now, quidditch isn't all that bad, its absolutely fun. You win points for your house."

Silence claimed the library.

"Okay then, Ms. Evans you can be a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Practice is on Friday."

Lily gaped at Dumbledore's retreating back as he left the library. HOW COULD HE?! Didn't he know how much she was afraid of heights?

Michael sniggered at Lily's expression. He slapped her on the back, causing her to reel over with pain. "I'm going to whip your butt on the field."

"Yeah…Right." Was the only thing Lily could manage.

James suddenly twitched and dropped his fork on the plate, letting it clatter loudly. Something not good was going to happen this Friday. He didn't know what, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Sirius asked, his hands waving over James' face.

"I just had a bad feeling…"

"Yeah, about what?"

"I don't know."

**A/N: Best I could come up with. :-D**


	8. currently under construction

A/N: low and behold the long await chapter 8. Beta reader positions has now been taken.

**Mudblood Love**

**Chapter 8:**

'_Why God? WHY! I mean me, of all people, can learn how to fly and not be afraid of HEIGHTS! Oooo, I can't wait till I get my hands on that filthy pathetic excuse of a human!'_ Lily though angrily herself, shaking her fist up at the sky as if mocking God, as her other hand carried a shabby looking broomstick she got from Professor Dumbledore when he met her at the door leading outside to the Quidditch field.

'_Then again, I probably would not want to choke Professor Dumbledore to death.' _She thought as she rounded the corner.

She continued walking, thinking about how much she was dreading this lesson and how much she wanted to kill and break the broomstick in half right next to her. She fumbled with holding it, looking down at the ground until…..

Pain. Pain was the only word to describe the feeling on his face. Oh why, oh why did Merlin have to burden him with such a klutz? He didn't want the gravel on the ground to scratch his perfect face! Let alone his glasses.

All James could managed was a groan, feeling the weight and pressure of the "one-who-he-really-disliked" was on him. ON HIM! ON HIS BACK! HOW DARE SHE BEFOUL HIS BODY!

With one sweeping jump, James got up, letting Lily fall down behind him, causing her to yelp in shock while dusting off gravel residue on his shoulders and adjusted his glasses.

He turned around and glared at her. "Well, if isn't the Mudblood of Gryffindor. I can hardly imagine you being a Gryffindor with dirty blood coursing through your veins."

Lily furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up and glared at him. The bastard! Lily would want nothing more than to just grab the gravel underneath her and throw it at his face. And the temptation to do so was overwhelming.

"Honestly, if you were going to grab my attention, you didn't need to jump and throw yourself on me as if you were trying to save your life. Either that or you're pretty desperate. If you haven't noticed, Mudbloods are not on my menu of 'dating material'," he said as he took off his glasses and began to shine them with his robe. He put them back on and smirked.

Lily's jaw dropped. Like she was trying to grab _his_ attention! The mere thought of it made Lily want to puke! She glared at him more. _'Excuse me! Since when did I ever want **your** attention? And I don't care who you date! But I know that if I were the last girl in the world and I was the key to the survival of the human race, and you were the only god damned male left, I would never, ever touch you.'_ Lily thought angrily. She gripped the gravel hard in her hand until she could feel it leave small imprints. _'And I was trying to find the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Not some low stupid human waste that doesn't deserve to be here on earth!'_ She shut her mouth and glared at him some more.

God, that smirk on his face made her want to throw the gravel at him so bad. Oh, so _badly._

"So, Mudblood Chaser, you are now on my turf. This time, none of your little Mudblood friends or even Professor Dumbledore are here to save you. No, no, no, you're in my territory now," he taunted harshly. He kicked Lily's leg. "Now get up, we have lots of work to do."

Lily's jaw dropped again as her hand released the death grip on the gravel. HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE!

'_OH GODS! NOT HIM! Oh, why, God? Why me? Oh, WHY!'_ Lily thought in her head.

'_MERLIN! She doesn't even know! Oh, pff, even better. I have even more reason to hate her. She didn't even know that I am the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team? Oh Merlin, you just had to put me with her didn't you?'_ James thought. _'Oh please Merlin, God, just let me have some peace!'_

But Merlin and God were on a break down in the Bahamas.

"First, Mudblood," James started as he turned around and started walking down the gravel path leading to the equipment room, "I need to teach the Mudblood what materials and balls we use. If you didn't know how, the willy nilly, you would be the cause of our loss!"

James marched up to the equipment door and swung it open, letting the door bang loudly on the foundation of the ancient old hut, nearly ready to fall apart.

Lily blinked and flinched as she felt the wind of the door opening at the speed of light hit her face. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a second.

She opened her eyes to find a very impatient and annoyed James in front of her, carrying a very large burgundy red colored chest.

"This is no time to be snoozing, Mudblood!" He snapped, a growl in his throat. "This thing is heavy and it's nearly sundown. We need to start fast!" He then stomped off into the Quidditch field.

Lily sighed. _'If he's going to call me Mudblood one more time…'_ she thought angrily as she shut the open door of the equipment hut that James had unwittingly left open. She ran down the path to find James disappear through door leading into the field.

She followed him silently, glaring at his back, hoping that some piece of wood would land on top of his head.

Finally, they were out on the grassy field, a little wet with dew from the fall rain that showered in the morning.

Lily watched as James se the chest down and opened all the small, teeny locks littered all over the chest to open it. What was in there?

James opened the chest and beckoned Lily to come closer. "Come here, Mudblood. You won't be able to learn if you don't see this," he spat.

That was it.

Lily stomped forward with the broomstick, anger seeping out of her very skin. "First off, Mr. Pot-head, the name is Ms. Evans. And if you had enough capacity in your brain, you would be able to remember it and call me by that," she said.

James glared at her and then turned to look at the equipment. He rolled his eyes and silently mouthed, 'whatever'. "This," he pointed to the two Bludgers writhing against its bindings, "is a Bludger. There are two of them and what these two do is they are magically charmed to have a will of their own to knock players off their broomsticks in the most brutal ways imaginable," he said, exaggerating a little. He wanted to see if the Mudblood could crack easily.

Lily flinched as she saw the Bludgers. _'I pray to God that I don't get hit by this...this…thing!'_ she prayed silently.

"So, in order to control these two, and use them to our advantage, we have two Beaters. You don't need to worry about that, you're going to be our Chaser. Now, over here, is the Golden Snitch. It is worth 150 points and if caught, it ends the game. This is up to the Seeker to catch," he said, as he held the golden Snitch with little wings in his hand.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the little white wings.

"And now this," James said, grabbing the Quaffle, "is the Quaffle. The goal of this game is to score as many points as possible, by either catching the snitch or getting this Quaffle into one of those three hoops on the opponent's end," he said, pointing on the three very tall rings on each side of the Quidditch field. "This is the job of the Chaser. You just have to get pass the Keeper."

"Now," he said, throwing the Quaffle at Lily, who immediately dropped the broomstick and caught it with ease. "You'll learn the rest of the rules as you play each Quidditch game. All you need to do is focus on grabbing the Quaffle, keeping the Quaffle and scoring."

Lily raised the eyebrow as she looked at the Quaffle. It was the most peculiar shaped ball, with little semi spherical punctures inside. It almost looked like a mine!

"Grabbing, keeping, and scoring," Lily said, and threw the Quaffle at his face, hoping he didn't catch it.

James caught it with one hand. "Oh, and rule number 1, you can't attack the Gryffindor Captain of the Quidditch Team." He scowled.

He set the ball down and wiped his hands. "Now, I don't think Madame Hooch taught you how to fly. Don't worry; I'll be your teacher, although I think you already know that. I'm the head assistant of Madame Hooch, so I am certified to teach you how to fly."

Lily gulped as she picked up her broomstick that has fallen on the ground. "Ok." She said, a little hesitantly as she looked up at him. She saw a smirk start and go into full bloom on his face. _'Crap. I already let him know that I'm afraid! I can't let him shake me up like this! I have to be cool, I have to be confident, and I have to kick his ASS!'_ Lily thought to herself, panic overwhelming her brain.

'_Stay cool, stay cool, you won't fall off, and if you will, well, Heaven is better than this!'_ Lily thought. _'And maybe the headlines will read: Pureblood Responsible of Muggleborns' death, MOM (Ministry of Magic) horrified….'_ Lily thought with glee. _'As long as I imagine this, I think I'll be okay…'_

"Now, to call up our broom, you set it down on the ground, straight and parallel to yourself," James said, waiting for Lily to break out of her reverie and follow his instructions. Finally, Lily returned to reality and set the broom down. She could hardly hear his instructions as she imagined the trial and punishment the Ministry of Magic and Professor Dumbledore will sentence. Oh, and how much pain and torture they will inflict upon him……..the mere thought nearly did send Lily to Heaven.

"LISTEN UP! You can't stand there like a deer in the headlights! Hurry up and stick out you hand over your broom and say UP!" James yelled, swinging his arms in the air dramatically.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. She swung her arms dramatically in the exact same fashion as James'. "OKAY!"

She stuck out her hand, "UP!"

The broom swung up with such a force into her hand that her hand had immediately clasped it over as well as pushing her body overboard. She was about to fall.

"Whoa…" She said on instinct, she hadn't even acknowledged it was in her brain before she said it. _'CRAP! Can't let him know I'm nervous as hell!'_ She thought. _'Okay, cool down Lily, it's just a broomstick…in your hand.'_ She breathed.

"Finally!" James said, exasperated. "Now, hold the broom with two hands and swing your right leg over it and set your feet firmly, I repeat _firmly_ on the ground. And don't kick off right when you swing your leg over it, or else you'll have the most horrible pain in the world! Yup, right up there, even for a girl it's still painful. Believe me, I did it once," James warned.

(A/N: If you guys are not old enough or don't understand what James is talking about, he's talking about pain when somebody kicks a guy's private part really hard, instead with the broom's neck jammed up there.)

Lily sighed. If James was trying to scare her, he was doing a very good job of it. She swung her leg and waited for the next instruction.

James walked around to get behind her. As he walked around her, Lily began to feel her hair sticking on ends. He was going to do something horrible.

"Okay, now when count to 3, kick off and tuck your legs and feet under the broom and hold tight. I don't understand why they had to give you one of our Comet Two-Sixty brooms. They're so fast and expensive and someone like you shouldn't deserve it!" He mocked.

Lily turned around and glared at him. _'Think about the trial and the punishment! Yes, Trial and Punishment. TRIAL AND PUNISHMENT!'_ Lily repeated over and over again in her head. She was trying very hard not to grab her boom and shove the end right up his ass or even his private part as he mentioned earlier. The sound of his scream would definitely soothe her blood.

"Okay, ready? 1……….2……………3!" he yelled and Lily kicked off, but then, James, grinning wickedly behind her, kicked her broom end up. Lily was, at first, flying up and then when the momentum of James' kick hit the broom, she found herself nose diving to the ground at full speed and shut her eyes for the impact.

The end of the broomstick buried nearly a foot into the ground and sent Lily flying a few meters away, crashing and skidding to a halt on the rough gravel outline of the Quidditch field.

"Owww…." Lily groaned. Anger seethed into her veins. THE SLIMY BASTARD SON OF A BITCH AND #&()&()#(&&#())(&& and add insult in here!

'_TRIAL AND PUNISHMENT IS GOING TO START **NOW!'**_ Lily thought as she pushed herself up and wiped the dirt off her face, feeling herself for any cuts or any bleeding. She wiped the dirt off her shirt and jeans as she turned around and glared at him through cold jade slits.

She opened her mouth and out fell sarcasm and words that should not be mentioned here.

She stomped toward James, who was laughing and gripping his stomach, and grabbed and pulled the broom out of the ground with such ease and strength that James suddenly stop laughing. The jade eyes were so full of anger, white hot anger.

Anger consumed Lily as she grabbed the broom, held the dirty end high and grabbed James. She punched him straight in the nose, blood leaking over her hand. She punched

him again, causing his glasses to crack. Then, with both hands, she took the broom and rammed it in his stomach. He keeled over, gripping his stomach in pain instead of laughter. Then for the finale, she held the broom like a spear and hit the part here he had mentioned earlier.

Talk about irony.

"You stupid, pompous, bastard, human waste, you don't even deserve to be human! No matter if you're a wizard or human, or a pureblood or whatever the fuck you are, you will never, ever, be a human in God's eyes!" she yelled, whacking his head with the other end of the broom.

Lily was becoming very violent for a girl. Nonetheless, Lily stormed off, carrying the broom with her, obviously satisfied of her "trial and punishment" and left James to his misery and pain all alone in the cold.

Needless to say, the lesson didn't go very well.

"Ahh, Ms. Evans, how was your lesson today?" Professor Dumbledore said, pushing his half-moon spectacles up his nose as Lily stormed into his office, the aura of anger surrounding her.

She dropped the broom on top of his desk. "You should go ask Mr. Potter. I'm sure he will be delighted to tell you the details," she said very coldly and stomped out of the office.

As far as Lily was concerned, she was never going to go back and play Quidditch, even if Dumbledore forced her to.

But the very next day, Lily found herself in a flying lesson with Michael and Madame Hooch. If only God could just let Dumbledore choose someone else.

Well, if anything, it was definitely a lot better than dealing with Mr. Pot-head.

A/N: This is a short chapter and there really isn't any James and Lily mushiness going on. Sorry about that, but the mushy stuff comes wwwaaaayyyyy later. I still have to rewrite about Lily and her eyes (I don't want to give it away to new readers) and the "fight" and going home. Thanks for reading!


End file.
